EVIL DEAD: THE WAY OF THE BOOM STICK
by Trooper 3.6
Summary: After a fistful of Boom stick Ash finds himself in feudal Japan, EVIL DEAD, ONIMUSHA, INUYASHA cross over, can it get any better than this
1. Chapter 1

**_THE ULTIMATE BATTLE_**

Authors notes: Okay here it is. My Inuyasha-Evil Dead-Onimusha cross over, of which I have come to call **the best fanfic ever**. For those of you who have never heard of Evil Dead or Onimusha don't worry I will recap the movies (Evil Dead) and the games (Onimusha and Evil Dead). Disclaimer: I don't own Evil Dead, Inuyasha or Onimush, so please don't sue me. Enjoy the story and please review. One minor note, this story is up in the Inuyasha section too as "WAR OF THE DEAD."

(Evil Dead recap) In 1983 Prof. Raymond Knobby unearthed an ancient Sumerian text; The "Necronomicon Exmortis" roughly translated The "Book of the Dead." Knobby took the Book home to United States and took it to his cabin in the woods outside Dearborn Michigan. There he accidentally opened a door way into another world and released Ancient Kandarian Demons, the Deadites. They killed Knobby and his wife. Soon after Ashley J. Williams, "Ash," took his girl friend up to the Knobby cabin, which he thought was abandoned. He accidentally awoke the demons. One possessed his girlfriend forcing him to kill her and dismember her corps to keep her from reviving. Then it came for him. It took control of his hand but he cut his hand off with a chainsaw before it could spread. Ash then recited a passage from the Neconomicon that would open a rift in time and space that would dispel the demons. And it worked to well. Ash was pulled in with them. Ash then found himself in 1300s England where he teamed up with King Arthur. And was sent to retrieve the Necronomicon from an unholy cemetery. But when he took the book from the cemetery he misspoke the magic words he was told to recite, there by awaking the army of the dead. After a fierce battle between the deadites and king Arthur's army, the deadites were defeated. Ash was sent back to his own time by the wizard and returned to Dearborn. In 20 years later the Dearborn T.V. station accidentally played a recording that was made by professor Knobby, it was the recording of the spell that released the deadites into the woods. The portal was reopened and the deadites invaded Dearborn. After having to kill his favorite bartender Ash made his way to the T.V. station and teamed up with prof. Eldrige and a TV show host named Trisha. They discovered that the demons could be controlled using an artifact called the Kandarian summoning stone. The found the stone in the local museum. However Prof. Eldrige had other plans he went back in time to take control the world with the help of the deadites. Ash followed Eldirge through several historic events. But Ash eventually caught up with Eldrige and killed him. Ash then returned to a post apocalyptic Dearborn. After fighting through an entire army of deadites single handedly he found out that Trisha had taken control of the deadites as well. He was forced to destroy her, by feeding her dynamite.

Chapter 1. (This picks up in the ending video of the Game EVIL DEAD)

Ash stood feeling very self-satisfied after telling the whole story to his host. "So anyway Trisha blew up and the rest is history," he said. "I retrieved the Kandarian summoning stone and recited the incantation that would send me back to my own time. The trouble is I sort of messed up the words, well it wouldn't be the first time. So I guess the stone and me will be running along back to Dearborn now. That's what east of here right?" he asked.

The confused Japanese noble looked at him utterly confused and dismayed. "What the hell is he saying?" the noble asked his assistant in Japanese.

Also speaking Japanese the assistant said, "I don't know but he hasn't shut up in three hours."

The noble then turned his attention to the stone he held in his hands. "This stone has amazing power perhaps we could use it to fight the nobles in Kyoto," said the noble still in Japanese (when ever the noble or his assistants talk its in Japanese).

"Yes master but what about this one," said the assistant motioning to Ash.

"So then the squirrel says hey you do what you want with your nuts pal but I'm eating mine," said Ash to the two samurai guarding him, in attempt to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

"I grow tiresome of the noise he makes feed him to the lions I wish to listen to him scream while I drink my tea," he said and gave Ash a wicked smile.

Ash smiled back but was growing suspicious. "What's he saying?" he asked the samurai to his right with no response.

"His suffering will be legendary may it last forever," said the noble's assistant. "Guards," he said. The samurai knew exactly what he meant and grabbed hold of Ash's arms.

This appalled Ash. "Hey crouching Tiger hidden Jackass take it easy," he said and shoved them aside. Before he could say anything else the door of the Castle chamber they were in flew open from behind them. A strange figure swooped passed Ash and the samurai guarding him and into one of the samurai guarding the noble. The samurai screamed. 'Not this again.' Ash thought to himself. He knew what was going on.

The noble stood in shock as he watched one of his own warriors strangle his assistant to death. "I'll swallow your soul!" said the possessed samurai.

Even though Ash didn't understand the language he knew all to well what that meant. He quickly knocked out the two samurai and took a sword from one of them. Him and the deadite samurai made eye contact. The deadite sneered at him. At this Ash only smirked and said, "Come get some." The deadite charged him. Ash quickly jumped to the side and slashed the deadites head oft as it came by. Ash had expected more from a samurai but then it wasn't the samurai anymore it was the deadite, just because it had the body didn't mean it had the abilities. Ash looked at his samurai sword with admiration. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship he said with a smirk. Ash knew it was time to leave. Where there is one deadite there is bound to be another and another and another. He ran passed the petrified noble and grabbed his sawed off double barrel shotgun and his chainsaw of which he would attach to his right arm in place of his hand. He had fifty shotgun rounds left in his pack, ten sticks of dynamite, five Molotov cocktails, and a pistol with twenty rounds. He also had his S-mart ID badge in the top pocket of his torn denim shirt.

He heard screams coming from outside the castle. It was time for him and the boom stick, his nickname for his shotgun, to spend some quality time. He pushed the door open to see just how bad the situation was. I was bad. He looked down from the long staircase and saw people running around in dismay being attacked by deadites, hundreds of them. Ash had seen way to many innocent people die just to let even more of them die. He had no idea where he was but he had to help these people or else they would be live meat. Ash headed down the stairway at a dead run. At the foot of the steps he saw a woman and a small child, probably her son, were about to be devoured by a deadite with half his face missing. "Hey ugly, I got something that will clear that right up," he shouted at the demon. It turned around only to have what was left of its face sliced in half. Just then five deadites dressed in ninja clothing charged at Ash. He placed his extended chainsaw arm behind his back waiting for just the right moment then spun himself around three times. As each demon came within range of the spinning death coil, they were splattered into several bloody pieces. Ash smiled at his work. "I love my chainsaw. Garneted to break the ice of a relation ship. The women and children being attacked ran quickly to safety while Ash continued to fight of the deadites with his chainsaw-arm.

Ash continued to run down the street towards the end of town that led to the woods. A deadite charged him from the front. "Hey nice face let me fix it for you," he said as he flipped out his shotgun and fired a round right into its face completely obliterating its skull. He had just reached the wood's edge when he looked back down the road behind him. There were at last a hundred of them he knew this wasn't the job for hand-to-hand combat. Ash reached into his pack and felt around for something, anything that kills mass numbers. His hand felt a glass bottle he found it. He pulled out the glass bottle filled with alcohol, lit the fuse and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the front of the column of deadites. The first thirty of them burst into a blazing inferno like a blast furnace producing living burning swords. More and more kept coming. Ash continued to incinerate the column of deadites, dozens at a time. Their agonizing screams were a crescendo of agony and pleasure. He reached back and realized that he was out of cocktails, however there were only ten deadites left and he had twenty-nine shotgun shells left, 'time for target practice,' he thought to himself. The deadites paused when they were ten feet away from him. He motioned them forward with his head, "lets go!" he grunted. The deadites charged.

Samonoske was not impressed he had come to this city to rest and regain his strength for the bitter battle that he would soon take part in against Nobunaga and the Genma, demons summoned by the warlord to take over Japan. When he heard screams coming from outside the window of his room at the inn. He looked out to see people running and screaming. He than noticed that they were being chased and attacked by these bizarre looking creatures, they looked like humans only deformed. Samonoske knew they couldn't be the Genma because they were not entirely skeletal, but whoever they were they had to be stopped he quickly put on his armor, pulled out his sword. It wasn't a magic blade like some of the others he had owned but it was his favorite weapon it was fast agile and lethal. He ran out of the in and slashed two of these creatures in half in as many seconds. Red blood splattered all over his armor. His armor was originally read but he thought it was sickening to be covered with another creature's blood, he didn't even know what these creatures were. He noticed two demonic souls leaving the bodies of their dismembered hosts just as the Genma did. Samonoske quickly activated the Gauntlet on his right hand and absorbed the demon souls they both flew into it much faster then the Genma though. He turned and noticed a large wave of demons coming towards him. Samonoske knew his sword wasn't powerful enough to take them all. He quickly summoned the only magic blade he still had. The Shippu appeared in his hands. The Shippu is the name of his double-bladed naginta with the power of the wind, a naginta is a long weapon that looks like a spear but a spear has a pointed blade at the tip a naginta has an edged blade at the tip. Samonoske readied himself for the attack he was about to perform. He waited until they were ten feet away then leaped into the air and began spinning with the Shippu rotating with him like a deadly propeller. He spun until he became a deadly slashing tornado obliterating anything it touched. All the demons could do was stare in horror as they were engulfed and torn to pieces.

Once he managed to dose the whirlwind he absorbed the demon souls with his gauntlet. Samonoske decided it best to head for the woods, he knew more would be coming and he didn't stand a chance. It defied his every instanced as a samurai but he knew it was the only way. On his way he heard a strange banging sound and went to investigate, fortunately following the noise took him to the woods edge but he noticed a man. He was a strange looking man, wearing torn clothing and was using a strange weapon with which he appeared to be destroying these demons with by only pointing it at them all of while he was shouting strange words, mocks from the sound of them. The look on his face was that of a samurai when told that he is to enter a massive battle against tremendous odds, gung-ho, thrilled, and excited. He had defeated the last of the demons and looked very pleased with himself. Suddenly two more demons ran up be hind him and knocked him to the ground. They were about to pounce on him and devour him. Samonoske quickly raised the Shippu, ran towards them and with two mighty slashes he split both demons in half. He then turned to study his new companion.

Ash was still in a daze from the blow to the back of the head he had just taken. He thought they finally had him but then this samurai guy showed up and turned everything upside-down. He knew this guy was definitely a samurai; the armor and sword had clued him in. He stood up and greeted the warrior. "How are you doing their soldier? Having a regular free-day are we?" he asked but was only answered by a confused stare. The samurai looked as if he were thinking for a moment and then touched this weird glove thing on his right hand. It began to glove and the light engulfed the samurai and him for a few seconds then disappeared. "Hey what was that all about buddy?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry was not an attack," said the samurai.

"Oh that's good now... wait a minute I can understand you now. You can understand me?" said Ash.

"Yes, its because of my gauntlet. I am using the power of the Oni clan to translate both our languages and anyone else we may encounter.

"Cool, so who exactly are you? Judging by the armor your either a samurai or a big fan of Tom Cruise," said Ash.

"I am Samonoske Akiehe. I am a samurai of the Oni clan. I have been sent by my uncle to defeat Nobunaga and the demonic forces of the Genma," said Samonoske.

"Well hello mister fancy pants," said Ash. "Let me tell you something hear as long as these things are around you ain't leading but two things, Jack and shit, and Jack left town when these deadites arrived," said Ash.

"Deadites? Is that what these foul creatures are called?" asked Samonoske.

"Bingo baby, and judging by the vortexes there's plenty more where they came from," said Ash motioning to the spiraling portals whirling out of the sky and down upon the city.

"I see. But who are you anyway? Are you a foreigner?" asked Samonoske.

"Most likely unless this is some kind of crazy medieval fair in Michigan," said Ash.

"Michigan? Is that your native country?" asked Samonoske.

"Okay lets not get into this just yet, right now we have to find a safe place to hid and fast or else we're dead meat. No in fact make that live meat," said Ash.

"They say the people of the mountains are skilled at warding off demons. Perhaps we should take refuge amongst them for now," said Samonoske

"Well it sounds a lot better than here, lets go," said Ash.

"Right follow me," said Samonoske.

Ash had no clue of what to make of this. He knew he was probably off on another whistle stop history tour. But one thing was for sure he had to find someplace safe then find out exactly where he was and when he was.

Samonoske was also totally confused. He didn't quite no what to make of his foreign friend, but he appeared to be a man of good nature and strong will. All he could do now was get them both to safety and find out as much as he could about his new companion.

A man wearing a black cloak walked through the castle. Splattered and dismembered bodies littered the floor, bodies of the demons and defenders of the castle alike. He walked into the main chamber where the noble would receive his council. The room was filled with at least fifty of these demons, all of them thirsty for blood but as this cloaked man approached they all backed down and crouched like warriors before they're master. He stopped and looked down upon the table where sat a strange stone that was filled with demonic energy he placed his hands upon it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. Suddenly the massive door behind them opened and another force of demons came through. They were not like these demons; they were dressed in samurai and ninja clothing. All of them were skeletal figures and some even had up to four legs. Although they seemed hostile they didn't attack. The demons that surrounded the cloaked man seemed uneasy but not entirely hostile towards the new arrivals, they knew they both came from the same origin. Then the skeletal demons parted and they're master came through the doorway. He wore the clothing of an emperor but his face was the twisted form of a demon influence.

"You are the one they call Naraku are you not?" asked the imperial figure.

"I am," said the cloaked man.

"Then you know what that stone is capable of," stated the emperor.

"What dose it mean to you?" asked Naraku.

"Another ally. Should our forces combine with the power of that stone we would be unstoppable. Not only could we complete the shikkon jewel," he said referring to the glowing item in Naraku's cloak. "But then conquer this country and one day the world."

"Your proposal is tempting I will admit," stated Naraku.

"I will grant you anything you wish," said the emperor.

"What is your name nobleman?" asked Naraku.

"I Oda Nobunaga, the rightful ruler of Japan," said the emperor.

"Very well then but you must first help me with me current goal," said Naraku.

"And what would that be?" asked Nobunaga.

"Help me Destroy the half-breed Inuyasha," said Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay here it is chapter two of the best fanfic ever. For those of you Inuyasha fans out there who are so crushed that your favorite hanyou wasn't in the last chapter, don't worry he'll make up for it in this one. Sorry it took me so long I had a lot going on like football camp, swimming and planning out the next chapter for maximum quality. For those of you who want more violence dismemberment and cunning heroes' you struck gold. Incase you haven't read the first one I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me. One more thing before I go on to the good stuff; please, please send me more reviews come on is that asking to much. Otherwise enjoy the story.

Ash and Samonoske ran for an hour strait into the mountains until they could no longer see the city behind them. After a series of complaints from Ash Samonoske finally agreed to walk. Ash had done nothing but run for the better part of his life and he needed a break. "So tell me more about these people of the mountains," said Ash. "What can they do to help us?"

"I'm not sure. I never actually met any of them. But I've heard about them," said Samonoske. "There was a village of demon slayers who worked as exterminators of demons up in the mountains, very skilled too they've killed more demons than any other group of slayers ever had."

"Well finally some men after my own heart," smiled Ash. "Know where do we find them?"

"We don't," said Samonoske. "From what I have heard about three months ago their fortress was destroyed by an overwhelming force of demons, since these people specialized in slaying demons you can guess they made a lot of enemies over the years."

"Well that dose us a lot of good, are there any others?" asked Ash.

"There are several villages in the mountains who know how to handle demons," said Samonoske. "There are ninjas, samurai like myself, monks, priestesses, many battle demons for survival alone out hear."

"There really that many demons out hear hu?" asked Ash. "Sounds like a hell of a lot like Dearborn," he stated with a rush of memories.

"That's one of the reasons I was sent by the Oni clan. They believe the Lord Nobunaga is the source of all this evil that has plagued our land for centuries," said Samonoske. "I was specially chosen for my skills as a warrior to find the source of the evil and destroy it."

"So you're the chosen one eh? Where have I heard that one before," shrugged Ash remembering his trip to Medieval England.

"And what of you foreigner? What is your name and where do you come from?" asked Samonoske. Ash sighed and told the entire story to Samonoske starting from the incident at the cabin in the woods. "Amazing, you must be far more skilled than anyone to have survived all of that!" said Samonoske amazed at the story. "It must have been terrifying."

"Well lets just say when you've been through as many demon situations as I have you tend to find the fun in it, by which I mean the kicking ass and taking names of course" said Ash with a smirk. They continued walking for three more hours. Suddenly Ash felt a familiar presence. He froze in his tracks Samonoske tried to say something but was quickly cut off. Ash listened for a moment then with a face of sarcasm and terror said, "Um Samo mabe we should be in the going of the running now," he said and turned around. "The fast running!" he finished in a quite voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Samonoske.

"Run!" screamed Ash as he grabbed Samo by the arm and ran dragging his new partner along. He looked back and let out a shock cry when he noticed it was still following them.

"Why are we running from a ball of yellow light?" he asked his fear crazed partner as they ran.

"Because if it catches one of us that one of us will become a flesh eating demon, need I say more?" said Ash. Samo continued to run at his own pace having figured it out.

"I feel like such a coward running like this. Couldn't we fight it?" asked Samo. He was always taught to never run from a fight, since he was a child.

"Look pale that thing is a spirit, how are you going to fight a spirit?" asked Ash. "So swallow your damn pride and run!" he shouted.

Ash and Samo continued to run through the mountains, up and down hill. Ash knew how Samo felt. If only he could... 'Wait just one minute,' he thought to himself. While still running he reached into his pack and felt around hoping it would be there. He felt something hard bound with paper inside it. 'Ya come to papa,' he thought with a smile as he pulled out a book. He stopped turned around and opened the book the incoming demon flew right into the book with a thump.

Samonoske looked shocked at what he just saw. The book Ash held in his hand absorbed the demon soul. "How did you do that?" he asked Ash.

"Sorry about the running pal I'd forgotten all about this little baby," said Ash with a smirk. "A little toy I picked up back in Dearborn. It's a spell book that absorbs demon souls and converts them into raw magic and can be used for beneficial spells, you have no idea how many times this little baby has gotten me out of hot spots."

"My Gauntlet can do similar things but it can only absorb genma souls," said Samonoske.

"Genma? What the hell is the Genma?" asked a confused Ash.

"They are a race of demons unleashed by Nobunaga to carry out his secret plot to conquer all of world," Explained Samonoske.

"Nobunaga. Yeah I'm in Japan alright," said Ash remembering his history classes during high school. "But that would mean it's the fourteen century, aw terrific, just great!" he said.

"What do you mean? Your from the future?" asked Samonoske.

"Yep. Well it wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure," answered Ash. "But now for the million dollar question, how do I get back home?" he asked himself aloud, but received no answer. They continued down the dirt path until they came across a very large tree. They decided to rest there; Samonoske said that they shouldn't be far from a village. They sat there in the quiet resting, regaining their energy. Suddenly and arrow slammed into the trunk of the tree just inches away from Ashes head. Ash and his partner had no time to draw their weapons. They were both knocked out form behind.

The two of them awoke in the center of a village surrounded by people most of them civilians looking at them in wonder. With the help of Samonoske's Gauntlet Ash heard them talking about their suspicions about these two. Some thought they were demons in disguise others thought they were working for a warlord coming to destroy their village. Ash knew there was one thing for sure he had to get them to listen to him. Samonoske reassured him that they would understand him motioning to his Gauntlet. Ash nodded but was unable to talk because his and Samonoske's mouths were gagged.

One of the men who seemed to be the leader broke the dead silence. "These men are obviously spies," he said. "We should kill them immediately."

"No wait," said another. "We can't judge them without Lady Kaede."

"That old woman is growing old we have no time to wait," he said and drew a sword in attempt to cut off Ashes head. Ash hated it after all the hell he had gone through he was about to be killed by some arrogant young man who thought he knew what he was talking about. He thought of all his experiences and all the friends and loved ones he had lost. But his ending thoughts were cut short. The slice never came instead he heard the people scream from all around him. Samonoske and him looked up to see the people running around in dismay from dozens of walking skeletons with samurai swords. The two of them noticed that the leader of these people had run off to fight these creatures. Using almost all the strength he had Ash broke the twin he had been tied with and untied Samonoske.

"I'll tell you one thing, those aren't deadites," said Ash as he looked at the walking skeletons in confusion.

"They aren't they are the Genma, the demons I was sent to fight!" said Samonoske.

"Well not much of an improvement over deadites," said Ash. "We can't just leave these people, we'll have to help clean up around here."

"I have no weapon they took my sword and your weapons, I don't know where they took them to," said Samonoske.

Ash looked around and saw his backpack next to a building. He ran over and checked to see if there was anything left in it. He smiled when he noticed they hadn't figured out how to work the zipper, 'These guys are pathetic,' he thought to himself. "Here take mine," said Ash throwing Samo his recently acquired samurai sword. He reached deeper in to find anything he could use and came back up with another sword.

"Interesting sword," said Samo. "I have never seen a design like that before. Is it of your native country?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact," he smiled at his civil war sword that he picked up on his whistle stop tour of the history of Dearborn Michigan. "Okay Samo lets kick some ass shall we?" he asked.

"Don't mind if we do," smiled Samo. Both of them charged into battle with swords at ready. Samo slashed two Genma in half with one pass, then spun around and split another's head in half, green blood splattered everywhere. Three flying genma beasts flew overhead and circled back to attack their terrorized prey. Samo thought quickly he summoned the Shippu, his naginta, with most of his magic energy and prepared to make his move. He could have summoned it earlier but that would have taken up more energy that he was already short of because of last night at the city. When the flying nightmares were almost upon him he spun around as fast as he could creating a whirlwind, like he had back at the city. When the creatures made contact with this phenomenon they were sliced in half and their divided blood soaked carcasses fell to the ground below. He smirked at his work and decided to keep the weapon he had summoned at hand incase he should encounter more problems later. To regain some magic energy he opened the gauntlet and absorbed the genma souls of the creatures he had just defeated. He then turned to see even more genma attacking the village. Samonoske took a breath and once again charged into battle.

Ash of course was having his own fun with his work. "Step right up, two cans of whoop-ass for the price of one!" he said with a smirk. He then stood in a battle crouch with his left hand holding his civil war sword braced behind his back. The Genma had never seen this type of sword or human before but charged him nonetheless. The first one charged him alone from the front and when the creature was almost a foot away in what appeared to be a split second Ash thruster his sword forward and impaled the genma through the neck. Its green blood squirted out of its mouth and both the front and back of its neck naturally covering Ashes face with gore. "Aright THAT'S IT!" shouted Ash in disgust. "I am getting really sick of you dead heads squirting your bodily fluids in my FACE!!" he said but knew they wouldn't respond. "Okay fine you boys wanta play dirty that's fine by me," he brought his sword back up and took a combat stance again and with a deadly smile said, "Lets go." They all charged at once. He then took placed his sword horizontal to his body and at the moment of impact spun around in one arch that dismembered most of the skeletal warriors. He quickly faced the remaining creatures that were taking defensive stance weather than attacking him head on. "Smart move fellas your defiantly not deadites," said an impressed Ash. "Well I guess I'm gona have to come to you," he said, and then charged them with his sword forward. First his sword clanged against theirs but one of them finally lifted its sword for a vertical attack but was cut short literally, Ash ducked down and sliced its feet off from under him. He then sprung back up and slashed off the nearest genma's head as it tried to banzi charge him, charge him with the tip of his blade forward. "Well he'll never be the head of the team will he?" he asked the remaining ten genma. The creatures looked at each other then they all took out bows and arrows. "Holy Shi..." Ash never finished the sentence. The creatures fired their arrows but Ash quickly leaped behind a building nearby he pushed through the reed-covered doorway of the building hoping to loose them while he figured out a plan. He looked around the room and a grin of awe spewed across his face. "Oh yeah! What are the chances of this?" he said to himself.

The demons ran around the side of the house but found no sign of the human they had attacked, they didn't see the entrance to the house behind them. They all heard a strange rumbling noise but couldn't figure out what it was. They never had a chance to either. Before any of them knew what was happening a massive blow took them all to the ground split in half. As blood gushed from both their haves they heard the last sound they would ever hear, the sound of a male human saying, "GROOVY!"

Samo clashed swords with one of the creatures. 'This one must be well trained and experienced,' Samo thought to himself. He quickly shook off any thought of fear; fear would only effect his fighting negatively. He parried a vertical attack from the warrior demon and ran his sword through its chest. He avoided the splatter of green blood by swinging around behind him and slicing off the head of the unsuspecting genma who was facing towards another opponent. Samo turned to see Ash who was standing with his strange muliti-edged blade attached in place of the arm he had cut off and that strange weapon that seemed to shoot thunder in his other. "I see you found your weapons," he said to his companion.

"Yep, I was starting to miss old dependable here," he motioned his weapon replacement for his arm.

"What kind of weapon his that anyway?" asked Samonoske.

"It's a chainsaw, not primarily used as a weapon in my time. But it has its combat qualities," said Ash. It appeared that all the genma were either dead. The two of them looked towards the people who were looking at them with great fear and confusion. "Not a very trusting neighborhood hu?" he asked to no one in particular. Just then the young leader of the people came forward. "Oh no, are you still living," asked Ash.

"Who are you?" asked the young man. "You can't be human the way you fight.

"Awe come on I'm really not all that I'm just your average guy with a chainsaw that's me," said Ash in a friendly tone of voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy both of you right now!" his anger was apparent.

"Because if you try it I'm gona stick this chainsaw so far up your ass you'll be whistling Dixie through a hole in your head, comprende?" responded Ash. The young man truly wasn't impressed. The man charged him but was stopped when with a loud bang he sword was cut in two. He looked up to see smoke coming from the barrel of Ashes shotgun and backed away in fear, even Samonoske was startled a bit. Ash flipped his gun up and blew the smoke from his gun. "Alright you primitive screw heads listen up," he said in a voice in which everyone could hear him. "This is my BOOM STICK!" as he shouted the last two words the crowed shook with fear. "That's right twelve gauge double barreled Remington, you can find this in the sporting goods department, retail is about $199.99, it has blue cobalt steel, oak wood and heir trigger," he continued. "That's right shop smart, shop S-mart. YOU GOT THAT?" he shouted and they all nodded their heads in fear. "Now the next one of you primates even touches me..." he never had the chance to finish. Three waves of energy nearly intercepted him and would have if Samo hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back. They both turned to see another creature that almost looked human, accept for the silver hair and dog-ears, he wore a large red kimono and by the look in his eyes wasn't to pleased. The man-demon approached them. "So what are you suppose to be a werewolf?" asked Ash in sarcasm.

"Very fun, now who are you and what do you want with these people?" asked the dog-man. Ash was still looking the demon over trying to better comprehend what he was seeing, he knew it couldn't be a deadite, it was to midday, and it defiantly wasn't a genma, as far as he could tell it was plainly half man half dog. "Hay are you listening to me? I want answers," he said.

Ash, in attempt to see exactly how intelligent this thing was, picked up a nearby stick on the ground. "Here Fetch," he said and threw the stick.

"Okay," said the dog-man. He turned around and took two steps then frowned at his mistake and grew furious when he heard the quiet laughter from behind him. He became furious and with a growl charged Ash. "You bastard!" he screamed and made a punch at him but Ash quickly stepped aside and hit him on the back with the butt of his shotgun. The dog-man fell to ground and turned over to see Ashes shotgun pointed at his face.

"Listen up Old Yeller," said Ash. "We didn't come here to fight or cause trouble.

"We are here for assistance and nothing more," said Samonoske at his side.

"But unless you people lighten up and give us a chance to talk. Well lets just say there is going to be some serious trouble in this town," said Ash he raised his shotgun and placed it in a sling on his back. He then held out a hand to help the dog-man up.

"So you don't want to fight?" asked the dog-man, obviously still mad. "Well you shouldn't have messed with me!" he said and hit Ash hard in the ankles, knocking him to his knees. Samo drew his sword but was knocked out of his hands by a very large sword held by the dog-man that looked like a gigantic fang. "Now I will kill you both!" shouted the dog-man.

"INUYASHA SIT!!" came the voice of an enraged teenaged woman. At the sound of this word the dog-man fell face first into the dirt, as if some outside force was pushing him down.

Ash looked up to see a young woman probably about as old as the dog-man. She wore an extremely short skirt a shit top and a green neckerchief. After a moment of thought he identified her suit as a Japanese school uniform, he had seen them on T.V. before. 'The Japanese obviously haven't quite grasped the concept of political correct ness,' he thought to himself. He stood up as she walked up with four others behind her; he woman wearing what appeared to be a ninja style suit. A young man wearing the cloths of a shintu monk, a small child with a foxes tail and paws, and an old woman in red and white. "Let me guess, class pet?" he motioned to the dog-man who was still in the ground.

"Oh him, never mind him he's always like that to strangers," she began. "Wait a minute," she looked him over and realized he wore clothes from her era. "Your form my era."

"Oh gee, do you think?" responded Ash.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I might ask you the same question," said Ash.

"Who are you two?" asked the old woman.

"Awe great here we go again," began Ash. "Man this constant retelling of my life is getting really old fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update but I have been doing things, you know like vacation. I hope you are all up to another gripping, thrilling, and exciting chapter of WAR OF THE DEAD.

Hononji Temple stood in the center of Kyoto where stood the shogun Nobunaga. Thought to be a hero by some but within the walls of the temple the shogun conjured evil spirits to help him obtain his ultimate goal, to conquer the world. He stood beside his assistant Gildanstern who was trying desperately to explain the reason for the defeat at the village earlier. "My lord please we encountered resistance we did not expect, they have developed weapons that out do even us." Before the assistant to the shogun could finish he was grabbed around the throat from behind. The attacker turned his captive so he could see his capture. Gildanstern looked in horror at a man wearing the fur of a baboon. Although his face was covered the captive demon could see the glare clearly through the cloak.

"You failed you miserable worm," said the cloaked man as he tightened his grip around the demons throat, it was clear that the shogun's assistant was not comfortable.

"Enough of this, Naraku release him!" said Nobunaga.

Naraku looked at the shogun with a dissatisfied face. Nobunaga only returned it with an equally demanding gaze. "Very well," uttered Naraku. He removed his hand from the demon and let him fall to the ground. Gildenstern quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to his master's side. Nobunaga looked at his assistant and waved towards the door. His assistant acknowledged the gesture, bowed and reluctantly walked through the door leading to the basement where the demon warlocks conjured more genma warriors and demons. Naraku looked at Nobunaga and frowned. "Your warriors failed!" he barked.

"I know," began Nobunaga. "My warriors reported two skilled warriors who came to the towns aid. Warriors with strange weapons that were powerful enough to defeat them even at range."

"Pathetic, your warriors can't beat two rogues but they can over run entire cities," said Naraku.

"And I suppose you could do better?" asked Nobunaga, more of an inspiring fraise than a challenging one. At this Naraku smiled and held out the kandarian summoning stone.

"I suppose it could," said Naraku with an evil grin.

Ash sat inside the hut of the village wise woman Kaede, he had just finished telling his story to his unordinary hosts and was listening to Samonoske's story, again. Ash was growing tired of retelling his life story. 'Maybe I should write a book and hand them out each time I travel back in time,' he thought to himself. It didn't take long for Samonoske to finish telling his story, and the people in the hut looked astonished. Samo took a seat beside Ash. "Okay class any questions?" asked Ash.

"So you said you traveled hear by summoning a rift in time and space!" asked Kagome.

"Bingo baby," began Ash. "Well actually I was trying to recite words that would send me back to my own time, but I sort of messed up the words, well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Well that was real cleaver moron," said Inuyasha lying on his back to the right of Kagome.

"Inuyasha will you lighten up," said an annoyed Kagome. "So what's your name anyway mister?"

"The name is Williams, Ashley J. Williams, but you can call me." Ash never had the chance to finish.

"Ash! Oh my lord can this be real," shrieked Kagome in surprise.

"Uh have we met?" asked a confused Ash.

"I remember learning about you in school," began Kagome. "I was in social studies and we were studying unsolved mysteries. We watched a video about a mysterious disappearance of a Prof. Knobby in the U.S. They talked about a man who claimed he had gone back in time and fought demons who killed the Professor," she finished.

"Well I guess this makes me an international celebrity hu?" said Ash in admiration of the recognition.

"Huh," snorted Inuyasha.

Ash looked at the half demon with annoyance. "Okay now that that's all settled its our turn to asked the questions. Hey its Kagome right?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Tell me what's Old Yeller's story," he said and pointed to Inuyasha. The half-breed growled at this newly acquired name.

"Oh him he's a kind of a demon, only half demon half human. You see his mother was a human but his father was a powerful dog demon.

"Dog demon?" said Ash. "Well so much for mans best friend," continued Ash. "So tell me what about that sword of his, one minute it fits his sheath next minute it looks like he killed a T-rex."

"Oh yea, it was actually forged from one of his fathers fangs and is empowered by his father's spirit," said the schoolgirl.

"Wow must have been hell on his dentist," replied Ash. "So who are your friends?" he asked.

"Oh yes, forgive us for not introducing ourselves," began Kagome. "I am Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara," they all nodded as their names were called. "This is Keade, she's the priestess of the village, and well you've already met Inuyasha."

"Speaking of the devil, exactly what happened out there?" asked Ash. "One minute old Scrapy's got me pined to the ground next thing I know he's down for the count."

At this Inuyasha sighed. "It's this necklace," snorted Inuyasha. "Every time she says sit I hu..." Inuyasha trailed off as if avoiding the truth.

"He sits," continued everyone in the room except Samo and Ash. Inuyasha frowned and nodded.

"Wow, sucks to be you," said Ash.

"Yea I know," replied the half-breed.

"And what of that one?" asked Samo motioning to the young man standing in the doorway, the same one who wanted to kill him and Ash. The man had just recently walked in. His facial expression was no less arrogant and his hand was firmly in place on his sword, Samo promptly held his hand in place as a warning.

"This is the leader of the village militia," began Keade. "His name is Kentariu." At this Kentariu frowned.

"I do not need you to speak for me old woman!" shouted the enraged militiaman. "And you," he said pointing to Ash and Samo. "You may have them fooled but I will make sure you will cause no trouble here."

"Wow who pissed in your Sake?" asked Ash with a grin. It was clear that Kentariu had had enough.

"Lady Keade you can't possibly trust this foreigner," said Kentariu. Ash was growing sick of this guy.

Ash patted his chainsaw with his left hand. 'If only he were a deadite,' he thought to himself, referring to Kentariu. "Hey listen up bub if you got a problem with me get in line. But me and Samo are to warn you that there is a king size demonic army forming in the city about a days walk from here."

"An army!" said Sango in shock. Miroku and Inuyasha looked equally tense. Kagome's face twisted with concern.

"Demons aren't organized," said Kentariu. "What kind of nonsense is this?" he asked.

Ash was getting really annoyed by his arrogance. "The kind that sneaks up behind you and bites you in the ass," began Ash. "Listen buddy demons are munchin there way through the city and soon they'll come looking for desert." Kentariu didn't seem convinced. Suddenly aloud crash was heard followed by a woman's scream. "What the hell was that?" asked Ash.

Kentariu's expression changed from arrogant to horrified. "I know that voice anywhere, that's my wife!" at this he ran out into the night in the direction of the scream. Followed swiftly by Ash, Samo, Miroku and Inuyasha. The rest followed behind. They all ran to the source of the sound. Kentariu rushed quickly into his hut and scanned the room. He found no sign of his wife Kira. He was shocked at the large hole in the wall. He looked out through the hole but still saw no one. He turned and looked around the interior of his hut again before going back out the front to see the others waiting for him. "She is gone," he said in shock. Suddenly a loud roaring sound was heard from behind him. He and the others looked in shock. There she was behind him floating in midair. Her eye's had turned green, her skin looked as if it was being stretched to the limit and her teeth were now as sharp as razors.

"YOU SHALL DIE!!" she began in a deep demonic tone. "WE WILL TAKE YOU ALL AND DEVOUR YOU SOOOUUULLS!" with that she fell to the ground motion less. Kentariu approached her slowly. He knelt down and reached slowly for her shoulder. Suddenly a hand emerged and grabbed his before he could touch her. It was Ash.

"It's a trick," said Ash in a quiet tone. "Stand clear," said Ash as he brought up his chainsaw.

"No!" screamed Kentariu as he jumped on Ash in attempt to knock him down. Ash quickly spun him over his back. Kentariu stood up, drew his sword and immediately stood between Ash and his wife. "You have to go through me to get to her."

"He's right Ash there has to be another way," said Kagome.

"There isn't okay, I don't like it anymore than you guys do but she has been possessed by a demon and it will not let her go," said Ash. Ash was trying desperately to be strong about this. The situation was bringing back some bad memories, memories of Linda. Suddenly with a demonic roar Kira aroused and bit into Kentariu's neck. Everyone stepped back in horror. Kira continued to bite into her husband's neck, the louder he screamed the harder she bit. Kagome was the first to snap out of it. She quickly readied her bow and fired an arrow at Kira. It hit her in the right eye in response to the blow Kira unearthed a bloodcurdling demonic scream. She tore the arrow out of her eye taking the eye out with it. Everyone appeared to be grossed out by this but Samonoske drew his sword and made an attack. Kira easily dodged Samo's attack and knocked him to the ground with a crushing punch to the face.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" shouted Inuyasha as he launched three projectiles at Kira. Kira turned to face this attack but it was to late for her to do anything. Kira's body disintegrated on contact with the projectiles. Inuyasha smiled and turned towards an impressed Ash.

"Not to shabby," said Ash. "You alright Samo?" Ash turned his attention to his fallen comrade. Samo stood up and rubbed his face with his right hand.

"Yes, I am fine," responded Samo.

"So this was one of those deadites from the city?" asked Miroku.

"That's right amigo," began Ash. "One minute just your average people doing normal every day things, next instant flesh eating demons." They all gasped in horror. Just then the wind picked up and with a loud roar form the wind a hole opened up in the sky. Out of the hole came several yellow balls. "Oh shit," began Ash. "All of you keep your heads up. Cause there's plenty more where she came from." A loud roar was heard from behind them. Samo turned around just in time to block an attack from Kentariu. Samo looked up to see hungry burning eyes staring back into his own. The group turned around to see a large mob of no less than two dozen villagers all of them looked like walking corpses, their eyes burned with hunger.

"Okay you guys want some of this," began Inuyasha. "Then come and get it," he finished with a smirk.

"Kid your speakin my lingo," said Ash to the gung-ho half-breed. "Bring it on deadheads!" shouted Ash at their opponents. Sango drew a very large boomerang, Miroku brought his staff forward in a defensive position, the small cat-like creature turned into a large cat monster, and Kagome threaded another arrow. Just then the demons advanced.

Samonoske blocked another almost killing blow from the possessed Kentariu. Samo gave a quick horizontal strike and barley missed. The possessed militiaman made a quick slash for Samo's head but missed, giving Samo just enough time to leap to the side and with one slash of his kataan cut Kentariu in half. He turned his attention to the others who were already fighting a large group of demons. Samo took a step towards them when something pulled him off his feet. He looked to see the upper half of Kentariu pulling at his ankle. 'Damn, don't these cursed things ever die?' thought Samo. He quickly slashed of the demon's hand, sending blood spraying into his face. 'I swear the Genma are more sanitary than these fowl things,' thought Samo as he wiped the disgusting fluid form his face. He proceeded then to summon the Shippu. 'This is so sickening!' he thought to himself, he knew what he had to do. He began slashing wildly with his double-edged Naginta. Dicing the corps to fragments likewise showing himself with blood. When he was satisfied that it was dead he turned and sprinted towards his next bathing. 'I swear not miss these damn things when they are gone!' he thought with a frown.

Ash flipped out his shotgun and fired twice into the wave of terror. He then brought up his chainsaw held it behind his back and waiting for just the right moment. When he was surrounded by the demonic horde he spun himself around completely obliterating everything around him. The then looked towards the rest of the evil horde "Lets tango," he said with a smirk. He charged into the swarm of deadites chainsaw swinging indiscriminately. Amidst the haze of the battle Ash was knocked to the ground. A demon promptly jumped on top of him giggling like a playing child. The deadite shoved his fingers into Ashes mouth chuckling like a chicken. Ash was infuriated beyond reason, he could still remember the first time he was attacked by a deadite and it stuck its fingers into his mouth while laughing and taunting him. And he couldn't forget his episode at the graveyard in medieval England. "Why you!" he growled through the demon's fingers. He pressed his shotgun against the demons face and pulled the trigger sending it flying through the air. Ash got up walked to where the demon lay and put his foot on the creature's chest. "For the last time, keep your damn filth freakin demon fingers out of my mouth!" he growled and then slashed the demon to million pieces.

Sango and Miroku fought relatively close to each other. Sango would sweep the creatures away with her boomerang and Miroku used his staff as a club, smashing the deadites faces and chests in as the came. Sango had just thrown her boomerang and caught it when a deadite unseen by her grabbed her from behind and dug it's teeth into her neck. Sango screamed in pain. Miroku noticed. "Sango!" he yelled but was cut off before he could run to her.

"HHMMM! DELICIOUS!" said the demon that had taken a break from gnawing at Sango's skin. "YOU HAVE TASTY FLESH, I MUST HAVE IT!!" It continued to taste her skin. Until a white sheet of paper was thrown against it's head. A few seconds later it burned to ashes almost instantaneously. Sango feel backwards in shock but instead of hitting the hard ground found herself cradled in Miroku's arms.

"Sango are you alright?" asked Miroku. Sango lost consciousness before she could answer. Miroku knew better than to wake her up. Instead he stood up ready to defend himself and her.

Kagome and Keade continued to fire their arrows, which did not seem to be ass destructive to these demons as they were to other demons. "I don't understand. Why aren't they destroying the demons?" asked Kagome.

"Perhaps child it is because the demons have possessed human bodies and these arrows can only destroy demons in the flesh," explained Keade. Members of the village militia had joined in the fight. Kagome looked over and saw that some unseen object had hit one of the villagers and knocked into a cooking fire and was screaming in pain. She quickly ran and pulled him out of the fire. Then looked to see evil demonic eyes staring back at her. The deadite smiled.

"THANK YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE IF YOU HADN'T PULLED ME OUT OF THAT FIRE BURNING MY PRETTY FLESH," it began in a deep tone of voice. Kagome was terrified. "YOU HAVE PRETTY FLESH, GIVE IT TO US!!" it shouted as it grabbed Kagome's arms. Kagome screamed. Before Kagome knew what hit her she was pulled free of the demon's grasp and thrusted into the air.

"IRON REAVER!" shouted a familiar voice. Kagome saw the demon shatter when hit by three energy waves. She looked up to see the face she knew she would see and smiled

"Inuyasha," she said at the site of the dog demon holding her. Inuyasha placed her down and scanned the area. Miroku was still defending Sango, Ash and Samo were slashing violently at a whole cluster of deadites.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't have time for this!" He drew the Tesiga.

Samonoske had been slashing at demons for what seemed to be an eternity. "I don't have time for this!" he glared, and drew his fire sword.

Ash looked around and realized this was going nowhere fast. He reached back into his backpack feeling around for something. 'Yes I got it,' he thought as he pulled out a portable launcher that already had a stick of dynamite inside it. He turned to the demons and said in his casual tough guy voice, "I don't have time for this shit."

Ash fired his dynamite launcher, Samonoske unleashed a wave of fire from his Fire sword, and Inuyasha launched his Windscar attack simultaneously. All three projectiles meet in the center of the cluster of deadites. There is a small flux of energy then it vanishes. "Huh?" all three of them stare in confusion. BBOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No less then a quarter of the village goes up in a massive explosion. The three heroes stood covered in ashes on different ends of a fifty-yard wide, no less then thirty-foot crater in the middle of the village. Just then the sun came up and sunlight lit up the sky and the portal in the sky vanished. All the survivors of the town climbed their way out of the debris and looked around in confusion. Kagome brushed herself off and looked in shock around the wrecked village.

"I swear you guys write a new chapter to the book 'Over Kill.' Look at this!" she shrieked.

Ash walked up to Keade. "Hey uh Gramps," he began. "Bye the way I think we got the problem under control."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Well guys I didn't get to many reviews. That blast at end left you speechless huh? Well here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay but I have other stories to update you know (feel free to check out them if you like). Anyway I hope you all like this next chapter. Get ready for another of Ashes chilling journeys into the woods. In any case enjoy, and please review.

It took less than a day to have fix the damaged section of the village and fill in the very large hole in the ground. With the help of Inuyasha that is. The village people rebuilt the huts while Inuyasha filled in the large whole in the ground by kicking dirt into hole dog style. Kagome was busy treating Ash and Samonoske's wounds, when a slap was heard from the tent where Sango lay unconscious. Miroku had so eagerly volunteered to look after her. Having heard the sound Kagome was certain that she was back on her feet and obviously not in a very good mood. Sango emerged from the hut with a look of restrained furry on her face. "Thank you for your protection monk," she said with a clenched fist and anger in her voice.

At this Miroku only sighed, "Don't mention it." He rubbed a hand shaped bruise on his left cheek. Ash looked at this with intrigue.

"Why do I get the feeling some foul play was a foot?" asked Ash.

Kagome looked his way and nodded. "Miroku is a good friend and is very helpful at times," began Kagome. "Unfortunately he is also a letcher," she finished.

"Well so much for mister holy priest," stated Ash. Miroku heard and was growing annoyed with that misconception.

"I'm a monk," began Miroku. "Not a priest," he finished.

"Yeah sure, whatever mister Powers," giggled Ash. Miroku didn't seem to understand but Ash figured it best not to explain. Then he noticed the monk's hand. The one rapped in cloth and with beads wrapped around it. "Hay Merlin? What's with your hand anyway? You injured?" he asked. Miroku looked at his hand for a brief moment then answered the man's question.

"Not exactly," he began. "Fifty years ago, my grandfather faced an insidious demon named Naraku in an intense battle," continued Miroku.

"Hmmm I think I know where this is going," stated Ash.

Miroku continued. "Before my grandfather could deliver a finishing blow Naraku sent forth a curse into my grandfather creating a wind tunnel inside his hand that would be passed down hereditarily from generation to generation. In the end his wind tunnel expanded and consumed him just as it did my father and will do to me unless Naraku is destroyed," he finished.

"Wow, sounds like Saturday night at my place," said Ash looking at his arm missing a hand. Just then something accrued to him, and he turned his attention back to Miroku. "You know I had a very similar problem once," he said, at this Miroku gave Ash his full attention. "My hand was once possessed by an evil demon. In fact the damn thing nearly tore me apart, but," he paused and held up his arm with attached chainsaw. "I took it off with this little baby," he said with a grin.

"CUT OFF MY HAND!" exclaimed Miroku. It was obvious he wasn't impressed by Ashes suggestion.

"Why not?" began Ash. "Better than being sucked inside your own hand, and it really doesn't hurt that much, well actually it dose but still you know what I mean," he finished. Samo didn't seem too happy about the idea himself. "Come on, it has it's benefits too. For one thing lets just say no bill collectors dare to bug me anymore," Ash smiled at the memory of one night about seven years ago when he was having some financial problems (well he's a house wares salesman, need I say more). This same bill collector for the power company kept calling him over and over. One day he had had enough. He got in his yellow delta 83 and drove to power company office chainsaw at the ready found the clerk's booth, approached from behind and sawed his telephone in half. The clerk probably wet himself but Ash didn't stick around to find out. Luckily the clerk knew better than to report Ash to the police. He hadn't received a single collection call since then.

Kagome turned to Ash. "This is the 1500's remember?" she began. "Most men who lost limbs would commit suicide," she reminded him.

"Oh, good point," said Ash. "Yep that's not much of an improvement," he said. "So anyway tell me more about this Naraku. Did you ever find him?" he asked.

"No but as a matter of fact we're all looking for him," stated Kagome. She then proceeded to explain the entire situation with the Shicon Jewel and who they are all involved with it in some way. Even explained Kikyo and her recent return to this world.

"So let me get this strait," began Ash. "You're a reincarnated priestess who has traveled back in time and divided a jewel that enhances demon power," said Ash. Kagome nodded. 'Well that was really slick if the deadites get their slimy hands on that it'll be the seventh ring of hell, no wait it already is,' Thought Ash. "I really hate time travel," sighed Ash. "And this Kikyo was your girlfriend until Naraku drove her nuts got her to put you in some kind of chronosleep. And now she has come back as a walking corps too kill Naraku and you," said Ash to Inuyasha who had just sat down nearby. Inuyasha didn't answer, he only sneered and looked the other direction. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. You said this Kikyo devours the souls of dead women in order to stay in this world?" he asked, Kagome nodded. "Great another Henrietta that's just what I need," stated Ash remembering Mrs. Knobby. Kagome also explained how she travels from past to present through a magic well. Ash of course was very interested and convinced Kagome to take him to it. 'This could be my ticket out of here and could use so more ammo for the old double barrel,' thought Ash. They arrived at the well and Ash dove in only to land face first in the dirt at the bottom of the well. "Ouch," said Ash with a mouth full of dirt. Ash climbed out of the well and looked at Kagome with a look of disgust.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that only me and Inuyasha have ever made it through," she said with a wide smile.

"Did I mention I hate time travel?" asked Ash with a sneer. Kagome and him made their way back to the village.

Samo waited back at the village with the others he took it upon himself to ask about the rest of the demon slayers who Sango was formerly a member of. "While Sango and most of the villages strongest slayers were away to slay a demon, Naraku sent an overwhelming force of demons to attack the village and steal the jewel shards," explained Kaede to Samonoske. "Being demon slayers I am sure ye can understand that the demon slayers had no shortage of enemies," Kaede pointed out. Samo nodded in agreement.

"So she is all that is left of the demon slayers?" asked Samonoske. Kaede nodded and let his head slid down until he faced the ground. "Than I am afraid our journey here has been in vain," said Samo.

"Not necessarily," said Kaede. Samo looked up in confusion. "In coming here you have informed us of these knew demons and with the defeating an army of demons would be much easier with the help of Inuyasha,"

"How so?" asked Samo. Samo had seen half-breeds like Inuyasha before and never known them to be so powerful. He couldn't understand who this one could be of any help.

"Last night Inuyasha released his Windscare attack," explained Kaede. "This attack made by his sword has the power to slay a hundred demons with one blow. It was this attack which collided with yours and Ashes and created the explosion last night."

"Incredible!" said Samo. "With an attack such as that we should be able to decimate this demonic army," he said. When Ash and Kagome returned Samo and him talked things over with the rest of them and they all decided to join forces against these demons and the Genma.

"Well normally I try not to get to many other people involved with this sort of thing but-Awe Hell, the more the merrier," said Ash. They spent the night at the village. Ash and Samo kept a tense watch that night but ironically enough there was no attack that night. The next morning they all set off into the woods. Ash and Samo lead the way. They decided to retrace their steps back towards the city that was taken over by the demons and investigate further. The deeper they went into the woods the darker it seemed to get. A strange thick mist formed as they went and Kirara started to act edgy and on her guard. Kagome shrieked and jumped back into Inuyasha as she saw something swoop through the woods to their right.

"There I saw something!" shrieked Kagome as she clutched Inuyasha's arm. The others looked in that direction and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything," Inuyasha with Kagome still attached to his arm. Suddenly they all heard what almost sounded like a voice in the distance.

"What's that!" screamed Kagome as she threw her arms around Inuyasha, it was clear she was terrified Inuyasha twitched with discomfort. They all could hear a low voice almost chanting something that none of them could make sense of. Ashes faced turned serious. He turned to Samo and nodded. At that Samo drew his sword.

"Keep your eye's peeled everyone, this could get ugly" shouted Ash knowing fully well what was to come. He could barely make out the vision of a yellow ball coming their way. He glanced at his spell book. It was filled to the max and couldn't possibly absorb any demon souls, at least for a while. "Everyone...RUN!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long but it has been kind of hard to find time to write lately. What with all the football practice and games, plus the schoolwork and homework and all that crap. Well I know I kind left a cliffhanger in that last one so I hope you all like this one. Oh and for future preferences it may be a while before I can update again so just try to be patient (as hard as I know it is). In the mean time feel free to check out some of my other works, just click on my pen name and you'll find about half a dozen of my other stories to read and review. In any case please review and enjoy. Oh and by the way Evl5011 feel free to pistol whip these guys if they don't send me some freaking reviews. And hey maybe even Sesshomaru will join the party.

The others were confused at first that their brave and valiant Ash suddenly darted back the direction they came but they soon noticed the demonic spirit closing in on them. They all made like their colleague from the future and ran. All of them knew that if Ash was running in fear they didn't stand a chance. It didn't take long for them to catch up with Ash. Samo looked back as they ran then turned to Ash. "It is gaining on us!" he shouted. Despite his every instinct from his past experience he knew there was only one way to shake this thing.

"Everyone split up and run in different directions," he began. "We'll meet at the foot of that mountain," he finished pointing to the large peak to the west. "Now!" he shouted. With that the group split into three groups. Ash and Samo continued running strait, Miroku, Sango, Shipu, and Kirara ran diagonally to the right, and Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran diagonally to the left. Ash and Samo knew better than to look back thus they did not notice the demonic spirit had turned left following Inuyasha and Kagome.

After about an hour of strait running Ash and Samo had finally made it to the foot of the west mountain. They stopped and rested at the edge of the trees in the valley where a small stream separated the two mountains. "Well how long do you think it will be until they circle around and find their way here?" asked an exhausted Ash.

"I don't know," replied Samonoske who appeared to have caught his breath. "It depends on how far that thing chased them. If they haven't been taken already," Samo grimly finished.

"Oh GREAT! First you're a samurai then you demon slayer now you're a freakin OPTIMIST!" exclaimed Ash. "What is this Optimism just a thing of the past cause I can't seem to go anywhere out side my own time line with out running into more optimists. Like I said before I HATE TIMETRAVEL!" he finished. Samo had quickly grown use to his companion's explosive attitude so he simply smirked at Ashes comment whether than take it as an insult. It didn't take long for Ash to nock down some trees with his trusty chain saw and start a fire. It was about an hour before sunset when Samo suddenly tensed up, peering around uneasily as if looking for a sign of activity. "What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Something is coming," stated Samo.

"Deadites?" asked Ash. Samo quickly shook his head. "Genma?" he asked.

"No it's something else," he stated when suddenly they both heard movement in the trees. "Show yourself!" shouted Samo before he drew his sword. Moments latter a humanoid with pale white skin white hair and a large mound of white fur mounted on his shoulder emerged from the trees. It was clear from his yellow eyes that he was a demon but obviously not a deadite or a genma. Ash looked at this new arrival with confusion at first but this creature seemed to remind him of someone.

"What are you packin fluffy?" asked Ash in his normal 'don't you dare mess with me,' attitude. This creature looked at him with a look of superiority and sneered his question.

"That is none of your concern, human," the demon stated coldly.

"We'll be the judges of that, wise guy," Ash quickly shot back. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he asked.

"I am Sesshomaru," began the demon. "And I will not be talked down to by anyone especially loud mouthed human weakling such as you," he finished seeming extremely calm.

"Hey bub you got a problem with humans get in line," began Ash. "But if you want some of this," he said bringing up his chain saw, you can have some right now," he finished with a grin.

Samonoske was concerned. He could tell this was a very powerful demon and it appeared that him and Ash would soon be coming to blows. "Ash what are you doing?" he asked his gung-ho friend. "We don't know what he is capable of," he said.

"There's only one way to find out," said Ash with a smirk.

"Arrogant fool," sneered Sesshomaru. "You can't defeat me."

"Sure I can this baby has never let me down before," said Ash refereeing to his chainsaw hand. "This fool is on a roll. You know you demons are all alike, you go through life with your panties in a wade just because you're all destined to loose on dooms day, Well poi Dexter your inner child is about to get a steel enema," finished Ash as he arched his chainsaw arm behind his back and revved it up, waiting for just the right moment. Sesshomaru had obviously had enough of his sass talk. The demon charged with his venom pulsing claws extended forward. Sesshomaru darted toward Ash at lightning speed, but Ash was use to such speed. Very quickly he muttered the magic words he had last used in Dearborn to knock down a gate. Sesshomaru did not even notice that Ash had grown in size somewhat or that his strength speed and stamina had suddenly elevated greatly. At just the right moment Ash twirled into a spinning ball of death sending Sesshomaru tumbling backwards, with a very large cut on his chest. Sesshomaru grasped the wound trying hard not to show pain or shock to how this human could be so strong and fast. "Oh yeah! Whose the weakling now cuddly?" said Ash to his wounded opponent. Sesshomaru was enraged. But he knew that no human could possibly withstand his ultimate attack. He drew his sword and looked his opponent in the eye.

"Know your place human!" he said with a voice that would freeze magma solid as he let loose his sword's ultimate attack. A wave of demonic energy darted towards Ash.

"Oh boy!" was all Ash could get in before the wave of inferno engulfed him.

"Ash NO!" shouted Samo but there was nothing he could do. He knew however that there was no time to mourn the loss of his friend. He had to concern himself with defeating Sesshomaru and avenging his comrade's death. He summoned his duel swords, the Tenso, two magic short swords with the power of fire. He faced Sessomaru with a face of anger and rage. "You shall pay for that!" he grunted. He wished he had absorbed enough genma souls to transform into his demon slayer form but he was pretty sure he could make due without it.

Sesshomaru was still in some pain but knew he could hand this one just as easily. "If you wish to see your friend again I can promise you will see him soon," began the demon, In HELL!" he shouted as he charged toward Sesshomaru with his sword at the ready. Sesshomaru brought up his sword for a downward thrust upon Samo. Samonoske quickly deflected the attack with his swords and rapidly slashed back at his rival. He slashed once with both swords the spun forwards using his blades as propellers hoping to slice through him while he tried to make another attack both moves were deflected by Sesshomaru before Samonoske deflected three more attacks by Sesshomaru. For about five minutes the two of them continued to slash violently at each other and block each other's attacks. Samo tried jumping over Sesshomaru and impaling him from behind but Sesshomaru spun around and with a horizontal thrust knocked Samo's attack aside. Samo quickly rushed forward slashing his swords in all directions like a ball of slashing blades. By sheer chance one of his blades actually got pass Sesshomaru's blocking and sliced his right cheek. Samo smiled at himself, he had found his weak spot and made even more effort in aiming for that area. Samo and Sesshomaru continued to jump slash and block zipping across the bank of the stream like shooting stars at awesome speed. Samo barely missed his rival's face for the third time. Sesshomaru had had enough. With a wisp of energy Sesshomaru sent Samo flying backwards against a tree. Sesshomaru approached his defeated opponent preparing to finish him off. He looked down to see Samo returning his gaze with hate and vengeance in his eyes.

"Fool, to think your power could ever defeat my sword," he said in a mixture of a giggle and a sneer. He prepared to slash at Samo's throat when suddenly he heard a whistling sound from behind him. He turned around to find himself staring Ash in the eyes with the two barrels of Ash's shotgun pressed up against his nose. With an expression of both anger and calm Ash nodded and pulled the trigger. All Sesshomaru saw was a great flash, then nothing.

Ash spun his shotgun cowboy style on his finger and rested his gun on his shoulder then stared down on his opponent's motionless body. "Swords, power," Ash sneered, "I'm the guy with the gun," he finished. He then turned his attention to Samonoske who was lying against the tree and starring at Ash with amazement not just to see him alive but because he was slightly larger than before and was glowing with a strange red light. "You alright pal?" he asked in his regular cocky voice.

"Yes," responded Samo. "But how are you alive? I saw that wave engulf you, I thought you were..." Samo trailed off.

"Dead," Ash finished for his injured comrade. "Not yet baby, not yet," he said with a smile. Ash turned and headed towards where he put down his pack. "Don't worry Kagome gave me her first aid kit, I'll get you patched up and you'll be fi..." Ash was cut off on account of the wave of energy that hit him from behind. Samo looked to see Sesshomaru back on his feet but with a dismembered face that was slowly starting to heal. His sword gripped in his hand he had once again struck Ash with his sword but with even more power then before. Sesshomaru then looked towards Samonoske. Samo knew that he had better do something fast. Very quickly he summoned all the strength he could and activated his gauntlet. Samonoske began to grow in size, his skin color turned to shiny silver his eyes to a blinding white and his lightening sword appeared in his hands. He then turned to his opponent. They both brought their swords to the ready position. With tremendous speed they charged each other and with a dodge and a spin Samo dug his sword into Sesshomaru's chest then slashed through the demon's side freeing his sword. Sesshomaru gulped and feel to his knees and then flat on his face. With that all of Samonoske's energy abandoned him his body returned to its original form and he sat there in total exhaustion. Ash was soon at his side back to his normal size and no longer glowing. "Not a bad look really," he joked. All Samo could manage was a smile.

"I have had it with both of you," came the stone cold voice of Sesshomaru. They both looked to see the demon they both thought dead arise. His eyes glowing red.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDING ME!" roared Ash. "Don't you damn people ever die?" he finished. He couldn't believe it. They had done everything accept eat him and he still wouldn't die. Sesshomaru then began to deform and grow into a gigantic doglike monster that towered over him and Samo. "Oh shit," muttered Ash as the dog looked down upon his pathetic rivals. "This is not good," said Ash more to himself than anyone else. "Um Nice doggy nice doggy, maybe Ashley's got a milk bone for ya," said Ash in a cute baby talk in a pitiful attempt to appease his anger. At this Sesshomaru roared with furry sending Ash tumbling backwards. Samo had already fainted from terror and exhaustion. Ash back away looking around aimlessly for something he could use to stop the monster that was slowly advancing towards him and his unconscious partner. He found his dynamite launcher but it had only one stick left. 'If only I could make this thing more powerful, it would have to have the power of thunder to compete with him,' then it hit him and a smile spread across his face. He quickly muttered the words from his spell book to create a lightening bolt but before it could flash out he shoved it into the stick of dynamite and loaded it into the launcher. Then took his aim. Sesshomaru's wide-open mouth was only twenty yards away from him and Samonoske. "Boom baby, see ya you filth rascal," said Ash with a smile. He then pulled the trigger and sent the lightening powered dynamite hurling into the dog demon's mouth and down his throat. There was a great surge with in Sesshomaru and then a massive explosion engulfed the gigantic dog creature and when the dust settled Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Ash collapsed next to Samonoske and drifted into a deep and well deserved sleep thinking to himself. If he survived that he deserves to win," not noticing the beam of demon energy streaking across the night sky. A proud demon tainted with shame, anger, pain and confusion.

'How? How could it come to this? How could a human defeat me, the great Lord Sesshomaru?' he shouted in his mind as he used what little energy he had left to carry his tattered body as far away as possible, know that Rin and Jaken would follow.

Mean while back in the woods

Inuyasha ran with Kagome in his arms for more than an hour. Each time he asked Kagome if it was still on them he would be returned with "It's gaining on us!" Inuyasha was growing tired. If only he could find shelter. But then he saw it. It was only a small hut but it was better than hiding in a cave. So he ran with all his strength it was about half a mile away but the demon spirit appeared to realize what the half-breed planned to do. Thus it increased it's speed. "It's gaining on us!" screamed Kagome as she tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck.

"I know! Just hang on and keep quiet!" shouted Inuyasha in return. He continued to run as fast as he could until he made it through the bamboo reed door of the hut. He put Kagome down, removed his fire-rat kimono and braced it over the reed door of the hut. The demon hit and shook the door with all it's might and furry but Inuyasha's Kimono refused to give. Then suddenly the vibrating on the bamboo door stopped. After a few moments of quiet Inuyasha hug his kimono over the door to keep the demon form trying again. Inuyasha built a fire with some wood stacked in the corner. Kagome sat by the fire shivering with fear and exhaustion. Inuyasha couldn't stand to watch her like this anymore. He walked up and sat down beside her. But she was going into shock and didn't even notice him. He gingerly put his arm around her. This snapped her out of it. She turned to look at her companion who returned her gaze. "If you don't calm down your going to hurt yourself," he told her. "Get a grip already," he finished. Then, to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome leaned forward and embraced him.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered as if she were about to cry. The shocked half-breed quickly pulled himself together and returned her embrace.

"Don't worry Kagome," he said to her softly. "I'll always protect you," he finished. When Kagome had calmed down enough to fall asleep he laid her down on the floor and walked to the other side of the fire where he would rest himself. He lay down and shut his eyes.

"Yes sleep Inuyasha," said the sadistic voice of Naraku as he watched the half-breed and the girl form the future sleep, through a demonic orb.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Nobunaga sitting on his throne at Hononji temple.

"Oh I have something very special for him," said Naraku with an evil smile.

Inuyasha awoke in the dead of the night. The fire was almost burned completely down and the room was much darker than before. "Inuyasha," came the quite voice of Kagome. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing over him naked.

"Ah!" shrieked Inuyasha in shock. He sat up immediately and quickly looked the other way. "Kagome what hell are you doing!" he asked taken entirely by surprise. Kagome kneeled down beside him and guided his face towards her with her finger.

"Its alright, you always did want this didn't you Inuyasha," she said. She then leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth. Inuyasha was mesmerized. He couldn't understand what was happening but he loved it. He couldn't think of anything better to do than kiss her back. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours he shut his eyes with comfort and happiness, he did not notice the spider shaped burn on her back. She climbed on top of him and began unlacing his white shirt while continuing to kiss him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and screamed in terror for instead of meeting Kagome's loving eyes his met with the red sadistic eyes of Naraku.

"Naraku what have you done with Kagome!" shouted an enraged Inuyasha.

"Well, see for yourself," replied Naraku with an evil giggle. As he motioned towards Kagome who was now tangled in Naraku's serpent like body.

"Inuyasha help me please," she cried. Naraku tightened his grip on her.

"Kagome No!" shouted Inuyasha. But it was to late Naraku crushed her body leaving only splintered bloody fragments. Tears came quickly to Inuyasha's eyes. "No Kagome No," he shouted in agony.

"Pathetic half-breed," began Naraku. "You couldn't even protect the woman you love," He said with an evil laugh. Naraku then lunged forward and dug his teeth into Inuyasha's right shoulder, Inuyasha screamed with pain.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as he awoke on the floor. He looked around the room but found no sign of Naraku. Then he looked over to where Kagome was lying and there she was sleeping peacefully. He was at her side almost instantly looking at her. When he was convinced she was fine he gave a deep sigh. "Thank goodness it was all a dream," he said aloud. Suddenly he felt this strange pain in his right shoulder where Naraku had bitten him in his dream. Then the pain got worse and worse until it became so painful he had to tear off part of his shirt to see what was under it. In place of the bite mark there was a hole opening up in his skin. He stared down into an eye coming out of his shoulder. Inuyasha rushed out of the hut in agony as it continued to grow bigger until Inuyasha had a second head, which looked exactly like the other. He finally got a hold of himself and stopped running. He looked to his second head. "Hey, what's the big idea of taking my..." Inuyasha stopped due to the fact that his second head continued to repeat him in a mocking way. "Why you," he began with his other head promptly repeating. Suddenly his other head head-butted him in the face then broke out laughing until Inuyasha hit back by punching it in the nose.

"Owe you broke my nose you broke my nose!" whined his other head. Then Inuyasha's second head stuck his tongue out at him. His second head took partial control over his body and shoved them both against a tree where they began to separate into two bodies as well. Finally they were both free from each other. Inuyasha looked at the other him in shock, while the other simply returned his gaze with an evil grin.

"What the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha. "Are you me?" he asked.

"What are you are you me?" repeated his other self with an insane laugh. "You sound like a jerk," he finished.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh you wanta know? Cause the answers easy," said the other Inuyasha with a smile. "I'm bad half. And your good half. Your goody little two shoes, goody little two shoes," Inuyasha's evil half continued to dance around and mock him. Chanting "Goody two shoes," over and over again. Then along with the mocking the evil half started hitting and punching Inuyasha too. Inuyasha had had enough he quickly drew his Tetsusiaga and pressed his over sized fang-sword into his evil half's face. His evil half made a face of despair. Inuyasha only smiled and with one slash obliterated his evil half. "He swung his sword up to rest on his shoulder then said with a smirk, "I ain't that good." Then the sun came up and he knew all was well. He then sheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran back towards the hut where he had left Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hey guys sorry it took me so long, I hate school. Anyway judging by the reviews you are all enjoying my story. I'm not to sure about putting Jacques in this one though maybe in the sequel but probably not in this fic. But if you all just need to have him I might be able to make a few... modifications. Anyway look forward to a lot more gore, violence, smart cracks and a bit more sexual tension between the two lovebirds, my shot name for Inuyasha and Kagome. Enjoy and keep up the good reviews.

Within a few moments Inuyasha had found his way back to the hut he and Kagome took refuge in. He pushed his way through the doorway and sighed when he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully on the ground next to the dying fire. Inuyasha felt so relieved to see that Kagome was all right; even after the terrible scare he had a moment ago. Then he remembered the dream, the nightmare that Naraku used to implant an evil spawn within his shoulder, which grew into that abomination of himself. He remembered how in the dream Kagome offered herself to him and how when he held her in his arms and kissed her lips everything felt so right. He sat on his knees off to her side starring at her, lost in thought about the dream. 'Could I be in love with her?' he mentally asked himself.

"Inuyasha," came the gentle voice of Kagome as she lay on her side, eyes still shut.

Inuyasha almost fell backwards in surprise. 'Is she dreaming about me?' he asked himself. He listened in silence.

Kagome gently finished, "sit." Inuyasha had no time to wince in terror. With a loud thud he smashed face first into the ground. Kagome awoke almost instantly after the impact. "Hu? What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha arose with a deadly frown and a mouth full of dirt. "Oh was I talking in my sleep again?" she asked. Inuyasha's killer stare answered her. "Sorry," she offered. The enraged half-breed only growled.

"That's the third time this week!" roared Inuyasha. "I might as well sleep face down form now on!"

"Oh come on I said sorry, getting mad isn't going to help," replied Kagome. Inuyasha returned with his normal huff of disgust and turned away. Come on silly we need to regroup with the others," said with her hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, but somewhat soothed by her hand on his shoulder he lead her outside, lifted her up on his back and began to run off in the direction of the agreed rally point.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirar. Made there way to the foot of the mountain a few hours after sunrise. They could see the smoke from the dying fire of Ash and Samanoske's. When they arrived they were surprised to see Ash and Samanoske both lying unconscious on the ground beside each other they were both dirty and looked like they had fought a terrible battle. Sango and Miroku quickly bandaged their wounds but it took about an hour for them to come to. "Aaahhhhoooo!" moaned Ash as he awoke. He looked around and quickly noticed his companions had found him and his samurai companion. Ash tried to sit up but all that accomplished was making him moan a little more.

"Ash try not to move to much," began Sango. "You've been through quite the ordeal," she finished.

Ash looked at her with his "yeah right" look. "What now you're a freakin nurse too?" he said in a groggy "I just woke up" voice. "As if little miss short-skirt isn't enough to go around. Sango was shocked and enraged at his smart-ass comment. Within the blink of an eye Ash found himself rubbing a five-star on his face.

"The lest you could do is be more thankful that I was willing to help," said Sango with a horrendous scowl on her face and her fist clenched under her chin.

"Well I'd like to see you have a better wake-up after getting your ass kick all night," returned Ash. "Man, do you have to hit so hard?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Oh believe me my friend, you'll get use to it," said Miroku at Ashes side with a goofy smile and itching at a five star on his face.

Ash didn't even have to wander where he got the hand mark on his face from, or why. "Hopefully note," returned Ash, still slightly disgusted at how much the slap hurt. 'What the hell are you smiling about?' he thought to himself in a combination of disgust and amazement at how goofy a smile Miroku managed. Samanoske came too soon after words.

"Aaahhhhrrrr, What happened? Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Samanoske as he sat up and painfully looked around.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku. "You saw him?"

"Friend of yours?" asked Ash at the sign of familiarity in Miroku's voice.

"Well not exactly," said Miroku with a somewhat confused smile.

"So he's whom you picked a fight with last night," said Sango in recognition that Ash and Samanoske were nearly killed. "Sesshomaru is a very powerful Dog Demon," she explained.

"You mean like our old pal Rover Daingerfield?" said Ash in reference to Inuyasha (Rover Daingerfield is a cartoon dog). Sango didn't even have to ask whom he was talking about. She was beginning to understand how Ashes naming operated, which alone was enough to drive anyone to homicide.

"Yes, as in fact Sesshomaru is," Sango was unable to finish.

"Sesshomaru? What about him?" asked Inuyasha as he ran up to the rest of the group with Kagome on his back. Shippo happily jumped into Kagome's arms as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back.

"Well look who finally decides to show up," snorted Ash to their late arrivals.

"Hey lighten up pal, you have no idea what I've been through," shouted Inuyasha at Ash's smart crack.

"Oh? I expected you two would be happy to finally have some time for each other," Ash said with a smile. Inuyasha jerked back quickly at these words.

"Uh! No! It's not like that honest," he shrieked while waving his arms around like a lunatic. "Really we're not like that."

"I don't know, your talking awfully fast Old Yeller," smirked Ash.

Inuyasha growled. "Quite calling me that!" he shouted.

"Hey if you're really that shy about it that's fine too," swooned Ash.

"No seriously, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Inuyasha immensely enraged.

"Sit boy," came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha's face hit the ground almost instantly.

"Hey, what was that for?" growled Inuyasha.

"Oh sure we couldn't possibly be together," she said and crossed he arms, shippo had long since fled to Miroku's shoulder. "Besides all I am to you is jewel detector right?" she raved on.

"No that's not what I meant," Inuyasha said in defense.

"Sit boy," said Kagome. "Then what did you mean? Be more specific!" she shouted to Inuyasha who lay face down in the dirt. Suddenly the wind began to blow viciously. A whirlwind blew very quickly in Kagome's direction. At the moment it hit Kagome it disappeared to reveal a man wearing a wolf skin kilt holding Kagome's hand in his.

"Kagome, it has been so long, how did you fair?" the man asked with a smile.

"Koga," Kagome said in recognition.

"Yes it's me my Kagome...Hu?" said Koga at the sound of growls from below him. He looked down to notice he was standing on top of Inuyasha lying on his belly and sneering up at him with the look of a potential murderer. Almost immediately Inuyasha sprang up and started bellowing at the new arrival only to be returned by more bellowing from Koga.

"Koga?" asked Ash to no one in particular.

"He is a wolf demon," stated Sango. "He kidnapped Kagome once and fell in love with her," she finished.

"Which isn't really that uncommon," said Shippo from Miroku's shoulder. "It dose seem like every time we meet someone new Kagome is always the center of attention," Shippo finished. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara (who was in her smaller form) all nodded with a grunt of agreement.

"Eerr well with that skirt I can't say I'm surprised," sighed Ash knowing that this would get ugly. Sango elbowed him in the side at his rudeness. "Ow, I mean seriously. Why not just walk around with a sign on your chest that reads TAKE ME, I'M A SLUT!" he finished.

"Hey," shouted Kagome who had heard what Ash said. "This uniform is school required, jerk!" she shouted back.

"School required?" asked Ash, keeping a strait face but not believing what he heard.

"Yes, required," restated Kagome.

"No wonder the UN won't let you guys have an army," said Ash with disgust on his voice but a strait face. Kagome growled with fury at this last remark but didn't say anything. "And you," he said in reference to Koga. "So now we got werewolves, this just keeps getting better and better," finished Ash with a smile. At this Koga became angry.

"I'm a wolf demon not a werewolf!" growled Koga.

"What's the difference?" asked Ash.

"Wolf demons are powerful demons who use their power to control wolves and use them to attain there conquest over humans," Explained Koga with dignity and pride.

Ash laughed. "Yea sure a bunch of over grown dogs with sharp teeth must be a huge threat to a Samurai eh Samanoske?" said Ash to his companion who was already on his feet with his hand near his sword's handle. Samanoske gave no answer only stared at Koga with intense eyes.

"Hu, fool wolves are powerful creatures. Carriers of Power and Conquest!" said Koga trying to put down Ashes snooty remark.

"Carriers of rabies is more like it," Ash giggled. Koga was clearly not impressed.

"Don't antagonize him Ash," said Samanoske at Ash's side. "In case you haven't noticed he has two shikon jewel shards in his legs. We don't know what he is capable of."

"Are you kidding, I could take this punk anytime," Ash smiled to himself.

"I seem to remember you saying something like that last night my friend, do you remember what happened next?" asked Samanoske with a hint of humor. Ash's face went serious at the memory of the previous night.

"Good point," stated Ash, but did not show any fear.

"As expected," began Koga. "Just like all human weaklings, at the first sign of a fight they go crawling away," finished an extremely cocky Koga.

"Mind your words demon," shouted Samanoske in rage at the insult. "I have never run from a fight in my life."

"Relax Samanoske, I got a back-up plan," said Ash.

"What plan?" asked Samanoske.

"When in doubt unleash the attack dog," said Ash. He turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, sick him," ordered Ash with a grin.

"With pleasure," said Inuyasha. The doglike half-breed then drew his sword and mad a quick lung at Koga but missed due to Koga's dodging out of the way. Koga and Inuyasha began to exchange blows. Ash and Samanoske both watched with interest. But the show was cut short.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha plummeted into the ground on command. "Maybe you should leave now Koga. It was nice of you to come by though," she said walking up to him with a sweet smile. Koga took her hands in his again.

"Very well my Kagome, I will come for you again another time," he said and then was off.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" whined Ash.

"Inuyasha could have been hurt. You had no right to provoke a fight," yelled Kagome at Ash.

"What are you talking about I had him!" shouted Inuyasha as he sat up with a horrific snarl on his face.

"Don't worry pal," said Ash as he walked up and pat Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You had it made, Kagome's just a weak-heart," finished Ash with a snotty grunt.

"Hey will you cut that out! I was only trying to protect Inuyasha," she shot back.

"Oh yea, I was sure you were trying to protect your wolf-boy, you were flirting with him a moment ago and I saw it," said Inuyasha with his arms crossed and clearly jealous.

"Come on Inuyasha you know that wasn't what I meant, Ash you saw it right, tell him," said Kagome.

"You know I think he's right," began Ash that looked an awful lot like flirting to me," he said.

"What come on you know I wasn't flirting with him!" yelled Kagome at Ash's lie.

"To bad woman, you shouldn't have cut the show short," said Ash with a smile.

"Yea I could have beaten him and got back two more jewel shards so I am not even listening until I get an apology," said Inuyasha with a manipulative smile. Kagome was infuriated at the change of events; for once he had her under his thumb, her eye twitched with anger.

"Enough all of you," Samanoske broke in. "We must put aside our personal quarrels and continue on towards the city if we are to stop the deadites and the genma before they spread throughout the land."

"Fine," all three said with a sigh. The gang began to gather their things and prepare to continue on when suddenly two more wolf-demons appeared running in the direction of Koga's whirlwind gasping for breath.

"Koga wait for us!" they shouted as they ran passed the gang.

"Wow, that was random," stated Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Yep I'm back. Sorry about the delay, school is hell. I hope you all enjoyed the last one. There probably will only be a few more chapters, but don't you worry I got a couple more sequels in mind. Get ready for some more action, comedy, horror and a confrontation with sweet Henrietta, my name for Kikyo (Evil Dead, fans you know who I mean). For the record I really really hate Kikyo. And hay maybe even the sessh-dog will come back for a rematch.

"Hold the line!" shouted Kenji as he slashed at another of the oncoming demons pouring out of the city. His division and him were dispatched to the city of Tokohosi to defeat an army of demonic forces that had taken over the city. Although genma were among them the majority of the demon forces were of some strange and previously unknown demon breed which looked strangely like humans, apart from demented body parts and a glow of evil in they're eyes. The column of 1000 Samurai had clashed with a division of demons more than twice their size. Kenji and his men were shocked at their numbers during the day their scouts had only reported a small occupation force within the city who were holding peasants and other towns people captive after sundown the Samurai marched on the city but were met by an overwhelming force of demons of a different kind. The two columns charged each other and continued to fight on for more than an hour with no end in sight.

"Sir, there are to many of them!" shouted one of Kenji's men. "It is pointless to fight them here we must retreat!" The Samurai began to run towards the woods. When Kenji furiously grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"If any man dare retreat without my orders I promise you he will die a slow death!" said Kenji to the Samurai with his sword pressed against his throat. "Now pick yourself up and move-Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as a demon leapt on top of him and bit into his neck. The Samurai screamed but was cut short by the blade of a genma warrior.

The gang continued walking through the day and into the night. It took many hours, many shouts and many sits before the rest of the gang got Inuyasha and Kagome to stop arguing. "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing between me and Kouga!" Kagome had yelled.

"Don't give me that," Inuyasha shot back. "You were flirting with him."

"No I wasn't Inuyasha, I told you I was only trying to calm the situation down!" she roared.

"By throwing yourself at him?" offered Ash.

"Yes I was-what-hey that's not what I meant, you guys!" Kagome was thoroughly enraged, her eyes glowed with anger. "I told you there is nothing between us!"

"Heh, yea right, tell someone who cares!" growled Inuyasha.

That was the last straw. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome roared. Everyone knew what was coming.

"Oh boy," said Ash as he walked up to Inuyasha. "Sorry Lassie but this is for your own damn good."

"SIT BOY!!" shouted Kagome at that very moment Ash sent a powerful upward kick into Inuyasha's face, not only absorbing all of the force of the Sit but also sending him flying backwards into a nearby tree.

"Hey what did you do that for!" wailed Kagome in more concern for Inuyasha than anger for Ash.

"I had to save the poor guy," said Ash. Kagome ran to Inuyasha who lay in a daze at the foot of the tree. "You've already had your fun with this ten times in a row woman, if you keep this up your gonna like fracture his skull or give him a concussion or an…amnesia or something."

"It appears you may have done the job for her my friend," said Samanoske with a slight smile but keeping his calm demenor.

"Naw he'll be fine," said Ash in his casual cocky tone. "Hey Pongo, you all right?" he called to the seemingly unconscious half-demon.

"You'd better hope not," came the low growl of the silver-haired demon. Within seconds Inuyasha leapt up and was glaring in Ash's face. "How was that for my own damn good," sneered Inuyasha.

"Hey come on I was just trying to help you out man," said Ash. It was clear that Inuyasha was not impressed. "Come on how could a mouth full of leather taste worse than a mouth full of dirt?" Before he could react Ash received a swift punch to the face that nearly sent him toppling back wards.

Ash rubbed is face. "Oh so that's how you want to play it. Okay then," said Ash. He pulled out the spell book. Samanoske knew full well what was to come. Ash recited some strange words from the book and suddenly Ash grew very slightly and seemed a bit more muscular than the moment before. Inuyasha was to confused to react to the incoming punch but quickly returned it. Ash and Inuyasha continued to batter each other for several minutes.

"Oh brother," sighed Shipo. "Is this never ending cycle ever going to end?"

"With both their ego's I highly doubt it," sighed Samanoske.

"Pathetic!" came the deep voice of Sesshomaru from behind them. They all spun around accept for Ash and Inuyasha who continued to pound on each other.

"So it's you," growled Samanoske in rage as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru's servant Jaken came running up to his master's side. After catching his breath he examined the two fighting figures and then burst out in anger. "How could such a fool have beaten the great Sesshomaru? Master destroy them now while they are unprepared, they will pay for there incompetence!" Jaken screamed in his high pitched annoying tone of voice. All readied themselves to fight accept of course for Ash and Inuyasha who were still dishing it out.

"You needn't worry, I haven't come to wreak my revenge on your friend although I had originally planned to," said Sesshomaru, the expression on the gang's faces changed from anger to shock, as did Jaken's. "I see now that beating me was not superiority but merely because your barbarian friend is a lucky fool," He said. Jaken was still to shocked to speak. "But in any case…" Sesshomaru walked up to the two brawlers grabbed them both by the back of the head and swiftly, but not too strongly, knocked their heads together. The two of them stumbled and rolled their eyes as they fell on their backs. "Your insolent badgering annoys me," he said. "The city you seek is less than two miles away," he finished and began to walk away. No one bothered to ask him how he knew where they were going.

"What but master you must destroy him!" shouted Jaken. "That fool dared to defy you. You must teach this pathetic barbarian to hold his wrenched tongue and make him pay for causing you such pain!" he said. Ash who had been barley awake and heard all the things Jaken had just said raised his sawed-off, still dazed, and fired a round at Jaken but missed due to his current condition. "Ah! Lord Sesshoma aren't you going to help me? He's trying to kill me!" he shouted.

"I know," returned Sesshomaru in his casual not caring tone of voice.

"Whaa?" shrieked Jaken before dodging another shot from Ashes shotgun and ran franticly after his master hysterically screaming his name.

"Well I'm sure glade that's all over," sighed Shipo.

"I wander why we never thought to do that before," shrugged Miroku

"Because you knew we'd kill you," snarled Inuyasha as he and Ash stumbled to their feet and struggled to keep balance.

Through his lack of balance Ash extended a hand to Inuyasha. "Truce a truce?" he asked.

"Truce," returned Inuyasha as he shook ashes hand once he finally was able to grab hold of it.

Kagome sighed. "When will you boys learn?" she asked.

"Heh whatever Mom," snorted Ash as he and his half-breed companion continued to struggle for balance.

"Well Kirara it looks like your going to have to carry them," said Sango. Kirara mewoed then transformed into her demon form. Once they had helped Ash and Inuyasha onto Kirara's back they continued on in the direction Sesshomaru had pointed out until they came to the top of a ridge over looking the city. More demons continued to swarm out of the vortexes the few samurai who stood their ground were torn apart and eaten alive by the deadites. The Genma served as a support force as the deadites lead the brunt of they attack. The defenses outside the city were holding but couldn't possibly hold much longer.

Ash and Inuyasha helped themselves to their feet and looked down on the city below. "Damn it, there so damn many of them," grunted Ash.

"Well at least we know where they are now," said Miroku.

"But even with all of us put together I don't think we can beat them," stated Kagome.

"No arguments hear," said Shipo. Kirara, who had recently returned to her smaller form, meowed in agreement.

"Keh I don't care how many of them there are I'll kill them all and judging by the demonic aura Naraku is there as well, now is my chance," said the half-breed in his normal cocky gung-ho tone of voice.

"Down boy, shorty skirt hear is right, there's way to many of them there's no way we can stop them," stated Ash.

"He's right," began Samanoske. "We will need much more fire power to bring them down."

"Wait a minute…that's it!" shouted Ash.

"What's it?" asked Inuyasha.

"You people wouldn't happen to know any good weapon smiths would you?" asked Ash with a smile.

Totosai was in the middle of forging a samurai sword when he suddenly heard a shout from the entrance to his cave. "Totosai," shouted Inuyasha from the mouth of the cave. The sword smith came to meet his new arrivals. "Consider your self in buisiness old man."

"Inuyasha? What's this all about?" asked the bewildered swordsmith.

"So I hear you can make anything," stated Ash.

"Yes," said Totosai to the unfamiliar face.

"You mean Anything?" said Ash with an ear to ear grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Okay people here we are with the next thrilling chapter of what I like to call "The greatest fanfic ever." Sorry about the wait by the way, but believe me I've made up for lost time. I'm sure you'll all enjoy this chapter. Get ready for a big action-packed battle and more great humor. Enjoy and please review.

Ash and Totosi spent days in side the cave and refused to let anyone in. They welded metal and produced chemicals and compounds with the help of Ash's Chemistry book he had stashed away in his pack. The gang heard the noises coming from inside the cave and wondered what they were concocting in there. Knowing Ash they all figured it was something big and deadly, he had even confiscated all of their weapons, but couldn't think of what it could be or what it would do.

On the four morning Ash emerged from the cave with a blinding grin and was met by the rest of the gang who were bursting to know what they had made. "Okay ladies hears how it's going down today were goin back to the city and were gonna beat those undead bastards to hell outa there," as Ash said this everyone was shocked. "But how you may ask could we, one samurai, a sex crazed monk, a ditzy school girl, an infant fox demon, a feminist demon slayer, a big ass cat and half dog num skull take down an army of about a million demons from hell?" everyone growled at the insults accept Samanoske who had been spared a pathetic insult. "Ladies and Gents, observe," Ash whistled and out of the cave came a monstrous site. A large bulking metal vehicle came rolling out of the mouth of the cave it was made of stainless all welded steel, it had two large spikes on the front, a large barrel extended out the middle of it, two Gattling guns on each side, mounted on internal gun ports, and was powered by steam which moved the caterpillars which allowed it to move across the ground. Kagome was speechless, she had thought he might be crazy enough to do it and was unfortunately right. Ash had built a tank! "Allow me to introduce our new Heavy Assault Vehicle, it has 24 inch armor plating, a sixty horse power steam engine, a six inch cannon, a flamethrower mounted under the cannon, four internal machine gunner positions and total seating for six. People this is the M808V HAV. I like to call it the Warthog," Ash finished.

"Why Warthog?" asked Shippo.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Because M808V HAV is to hard to say in conversation kid," he said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah we know that, but why Warthog, I mean it doesn't look much like a pig to me," said Kagome.

"Come again?" asked Ash.

"I think it looks more like…like a tortoise," stated Kagome.

"Pardon my French Madonna. But what Sam hell is a tortoise?" asked Ash.

"You know a tortoise, it's like a turtle," said Kagome.

"Your making that up," incriminated Ash.

"I sure as hell never heard of it," said Inuyasha with his arms behind his head.

"I couldn't say that I have either," stated Miroku.

"Me neither," said Sango and Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Oh boy," sighed Samanoske as he began to visualize what was to come.

"I'm telling you it's a real animal!" wined Kagome.

"Lassie," Ash turned to Inuyasha. "Remind me to cut off your necklace to night," Ash finished.

"Yes sir," said Inuyasha like a recruit.

Ash walked up to the front of the tank. "Look, see these two battering spikes?" he asked Kagome, not intending for her to answer. "They look like tusks, and what kind of animal has tusks?" he asked and waits for Kagome to answer.

Kagome thinks for a moment. "A Walrus," she suggested.

Ash rolls his eyes. "Damn it woman, didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals," he stated with annoyance.

"Ash, Kagome enough!" Samanoske broke in. "We have far more important things to do than to argue about the name of your new creation."

"He is correct," stated Miroku. "Right now we must concentrate on returning to the city and liberating it from the clutches of Naraku."

"He's right, we should get going," said Sango.

Just then Totosia climbed out of the opening hatch in the tank. "One more thing before you leave," he began. "I have made a special modification to the cannon, if you need more fire power for it Inuyasha will be able to simply insert the Tessiga into the loading port and release it's energy into the shells thus inserting his sword's destructive energy into the shell. It will give each shell's destructive capacity a good kick up. Use it sparingly however, you never know what you'll encounter," he said. Totosia then reached into the Warthog and brought out all of their weapons. "I have sharpened and reinforced all of your weaponry, I am sure you will all be perfectly ready for the trials to come."

The gang marveled at their weapons, which were now much more sharp solid and deadly than before. Even Ashes chainsaw blades were sharpened and with some of Totosia's handy work he now had more than 150 shotgun shells to dish out. "Remarkable!" said Samanoske. "This is far sharper than even the best of the Oni clan ever forged."

"Great! I guess were ready to go then," said Kagome.

"That's right," began Ash with a grin. "So unless anyone else has more mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle we're gonna stick with 'The Warthog' how bout it Touits?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "No, no more suggestions," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash. "How about Big Foot?"

"No, that's okay," sighed Kagome.

"Unicorn?" suggested Ash.

"No really I'm good," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Sassquach?" asked Ash.

"Dragon?" suggested Inuyasha.

"Hey he doesn't need any help!" growled Kagome.

"Phoenix?" asked Ash.

"Oh will you quite it!" shouted Kagome.

"Hay Miroku what's the name of that Chinese Lizard, eats all the goats?" asked Ash.

"Um that would be the Yakamashatowa Dragon Ash," stated Miroku.

"Thanks, hey Kagome…Yaka-thingy how bout that I like it got a ring to it," said Ash Kagome's anger elevated.

The gang looked down on the city they again stood before. Inuyasha and Ash were still rubbing their faces trying to ease the pain of Kagome's slaps away. Below them they watched as the genma and deadites be slaughtered by the well organized defense system set up by the samurai on the outskirts of the city. The samurai would then charge only to be cut down by genma and deadites coming out of the vortexes. This cycle had continued for hours before the gang arrived. Ash stood up to begin a motivational speech. "People we have to end this never ending cycle of attack and retaliation, either by A) Convincing the two sides to co-exist peacefully or B) Getting fully involved in the conflict AND KICKING SOME SERIOUS ASS! I vote B."

"Same here, let's get em!" shouted Inuaysha.

"Don't get your tail in a wad yet Gerry Lee!" said Ash. "Remember Samanoske hasn't come back with that help he promised yet," he finished. But sure enough Samanoske arrived soon afterwards with five other samurai. "I take it these are the crewmen you promised?" asked Ash.

"Yes, they are members of my clan and I have informed them of what they will be required to do," said Samanoske.

"Great!" began Ash. "Now one more thing, Kagome do you still have those paints Shippo asked for?" he asked with a grin.

Genma archers fired a volley towards the exhausted samurai as the deadites and genma infantry charged the samurai. The Genma archers gave a cry of triumph as they saw the infantry advance, thinking they had won. Suddenly a pillar of flame engulfed the infantry as they entered the trees. The archers were confused. A few seconds later a monstrous creature rolled over the flaming bodies of the demon infantry. An Aura of fear and shock swept over the demon archers. The massive beast continued towards them making a terrible screeching sound. The archers fired their arrows but to their horror the arrows only bounced off the sides of the creature. On the front of the creature were four words none of them would ever forget, 'SHOP SMART SHOP S-MART.' Before they could think of what to do next a great blast came from the creature's long trunk and the archers were no more.

"Great shot Kenji!" Ash shouted back to his samurai gunner.

"Thank you, I admit I have never wielded such a weapon before but it is quite easy to aim," returned Kenji.

"Alright get tactical people! You hear me up there Pongo?" shouted Ash through the open hatch to the roof of the Warthog.

"Yeah I hear you!" the half-breed shouted back. 'Way can't he just call me by may name?' he thought. Miroku, and Samanoske were on top of the Warthog as well. The plan stated that as soon as they entered the city they were to leap from the tank and attack what ever came their way with the support of the gun turrets manned by the other four samurai. Kagome, Sango and Shippo would attack from the air, on Kirara's back. The Warthog rattled along the debris littered ground crushing several deadites and genma as they went. Ash continued forward until they reached the main gate.

Genma archers fired viciously from the top of the wall surrounding the inner city. Ash stirred the Warthog into position and aimed the cannon. "Bang, your dead ye filthy rascals," said Ash with a grin. He fired the cannon into the main gate, which not only blasted the door open but also caved in the fortified wall above it, brining along several genma archers with it. "Get tactical soldiers we're goin in," barked Ash over the noise of the tank as he gunned the engines toward the newly installed door.

"You said this wouldn't happen!" growled Naraku at Nobunaga. "You said they couldn't breech our perimeter with a million men in a hundred years!" he said. Naraku's rage filled voice roared through the main chamber of the castle, new of the perimeter breech at the main gate had just reached Nobunaga and he. After all the failed attempts to kill them off before they reached the city Nobunaga and he had decided to meet Inuyasha and his companions at the city with an overwhelming defense force. The plan however was failing miserably.

"Don't forget my dear Naraku that you had several chances to kill Inuyasha, all of which failed I might add," stated Nobunaga as he maintained his normal emotionless demeanor. "But these newest of his companions, the ones known as Ash and Samanoske. They have great skill and intimate knowledge of their enemies," he said. "Perhaps our tact was a bit off."

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku.

"It seems to me that we have been concentrating solely one defeating our primary targets, but if instead of aiming for their thick skulls perhaps we should aim for the heart," stated Nobunaga with an evil grin. Naraku understood the meaning and nodded in agreement.

"WIND SCARE!" shouted Inuyasha as he unleashed a wave of lightening upon an entire column of deadites and genma, they all disintegrated in the wink of an eye.

"Hey leave some for us would ya!" shouted Ash from the drivers seat of the Warthog.

"No way everyman for himself," Inuyasha shouted back over the rattle of the gattling guns firing around them.

Ash watched haplessly as Inuyasha's body count continued to rise and his stayed the same, there weren't any large targets around and he couldn't use the flamethrower without incinerating his allies. 'Alright that's it,' he thought. He then stopped the tank ordered one of the samurai to take his place, they had all been taught to drive the tank and fire the cannon. Ash leapt to the heat of battle, shotgun at the ready and revved his chainsaw. "Blue light special in hardware isle, body dismemberment now on sale!" he shouted in his usual gung-ho style. He emptied a full load of shotgun rounds at a column of a dozen deadites charging at him they all exploded into a million bloody fragments as his shotgun rounds ripped into them. "Time to get groovy," said Ash with a smile. He hooked his chainsaw across his chest and charged a cluster of deadites. When he reached them he thrust himself forwarding a spiraling motion and ripped through the cluster of deadites like a hot knife through butter. "Oh yeah," said Ash as he reloaded his shotgun. "That's twenty two down already, can you top that pongo?" he cockily asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slashed a genma swordsman in half. "That was number forty-eight for me," he said with a smile. Ashes face twisted with a gasp of surprise.

Samanoske drew his Naginta, the Shippu, and ran along the front of a line of deadites and genma with the Shippu extended. As he ran he cut every warrior in the line in two. A guardian, a gigantic deadite, was coming up the rear of the line of deatites. Samanoske leaped towards the great demon and thrust the Shippu into the guardian's face, a geyser of blood sprayed from the guardian's dismembered face and into the unsuspecting samurai. With a cringe of distaste Samanoske whipped the gore from his face. 'I don't care what Ash says, I will never get use to these disgusting splattering creatures!' he thought to himself then turned to Ash and Inuyasha. "That's fifty-three for me," he said with a smirk. Ash and Inuyasha both cringed with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Miroku slashed two deadites in half who were about to attack his unsuspecting allies from behind. "Will you fools keep your brains on task!" he shouted at them.

Kagome fired another arrow from Kirara's back taking down another deadite. Sango, Shippo, and her hovered over the battlefield on Kirara, firing arrows and Sango flung her gigantic boomerang down on the genma and deadites, dismembering dozens at a time. Kagome looked down on their allies they were almost to the second wall and encountering more and more demons. She looked to the inside of the second wall and gasped in horror at what she saw. Out of the main doors of the castle came hundreds more deadites and genma. Kagome knew they were way more than Inuyasha and the others to handle. "Sanog land us down there on the inside of the second wall!" she shouted. Sango looked at her in question.

"But Kagome didn't Ash tell us to stay in the air?" asked Shipo.

"He didn't know there would be this many, we need to hold them off down there or else Inuyasha and the others won't make it," she said. "We have no choice," she finished.

"Right," Sango nodded. "Kirara go!" she shouted. With a roar of obedience Kirara soared down on the compound behind the second wall. They landed and were immediately in battle. Kagome fired off several arrows in ten seconds each took at lest one demon down. Sango herald her boomerang at their oncoming foes and Kirara clawed and tore at every demon she could get to Shipo stood on Kirara's back and harmlessly battered the demons with his fox fire. The four of them did not notice the column of demons circling around the castle to intercept them from behind. As they fought valiantly to hold off the demon onslaught genma archers approached them form behind and with poisonous arrows they fried at Kagome and Sango, totally ignoring Kirara and Shipo as was planned. With gasps of pain Kagome and Sango fell to the ground unable to feel their legs. As the demons swarmed over Kagome and Sango's unconscious bodies Shipo wailed miserably for he knew there was nothing he Kirara could do but one thing, ESCAPE.

"Damn it," grunted Ash as he saw Kirara and her passengers' decend on the other side of the wall. "Hey Romeo's your Juliets are either very crazy or extremely stupid!" he shouted in the direction of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What is it now," shouted Miroku after he beat a deadite off with his can.

"Your girlfriends just landed in on the other side of the wall," Ash shouted.

"Oh those idiots there going to get themselves killed," grunted Inuyasha. 'Damn it Kagome, I can't rescue you right now!' he screamed in his head.

The four of them and their armor backup fought with more fury at the thought of their comrades being overwhelmed in their absence. Ash slashed trough deadite after deadite and genma after genma. Inuyasha and Miroku continued to slash there way through their foes although not calling it out as the went they all continued to keep score. Unleashing the power of his Naginta Samanoske spun himself into a deadly whirlwind. He thrashed through dozens of deadites enveloping them in a spiral of destruction. After about a minute of terrorizing fury the whirlwind dispersed and Samanoske grinned. "100," he smirked at his body count. He then sheathed his Naginta and drew his sword before charging forth into another cluster of demons.

Ash continued as he had from the past few minutes, slashing away at his foes. He then grew tired and began blasting away at the oncoming demons with his "Boom Stick." After emptying three full loads at the onslaught he went back to the old chainsaw. One genma swordsman charged him head on with his sword above his head. Ash smiled and raised his chainsaw above his head. At just the right moment he brought his weapon down hard on the demon splitting him in two. "Hey, don't blame me if your late, you should have known it was time to split," smiled Ash.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" shouted Inuyasha as he cut through three more deadites and walked up to Ash. "Those three make 95!" he cheered.

"I'm standing over 96," smirked Ash motioning to the divided corps of the genma swordsman. Inuyasha frowned then saw a twitch in the genma's foot and diced the corps up with his Tessiga. "HEY?" shouted Ash.

"That one counts as mine! He was still twitching you lamo!" the half-breed bellowed.

"He was twitching because my chainsaw divided his nervous system which was in shock from the sudden loss of contact with the brain and…" Ash and Inuyasha continued arguing, not noticing the five deadites approaching them. Samanoske quickly drew his bow and with five super fast shots from his bow took the creature's heads off. Ash and Inuyasha looked at their Samurai companion.

"117," Samanoske said with a smile. Ash and his doglike ally/opponent 's eyes widened.

Miroku beat down the last of the current demons. "Come on we've cleared the way to the gate!" he shouted. They all looked to the gate. It had been shut but the demons. "Signal the Warthog!" shouted Miroku.

"No, we used up most of our ammo getting in hear, we may need it latter," returned Ash. Ash ran up to the wooden gate and pulled several items out of his pack. A few seconds latter he ran back towards them "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he shouted and signaled all of them to get down. A great blast brought them all to the ground when the dust settled they all looked up and saw that the gate and a good portion of the wall no longer existed. "Lets move it!" shouted Ash motioning everyone to move into the other side of the wall and the castle. The crew charged gallantly through the breech in the wall with the Warthog following behind. They were surprised to see that the area was deserted. There was no sign of the girls or Kirara or Shipo. An eerie felling swept through them as the neared the steps of the castle. Suddenly the large double doors of the castle flew open and out stepped Nobunaga.

"Where's Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha.

At this Nobunaga only laughed. "Search me? I have placed my new associate Naraku in charge of prisoners. No need to fret I'm sure he is taking…good care of them," he finished with an evil grin.

Inuyasha was infuriated. "I'll kill you myself!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha wait you…" Samanoske began but was cut off.

"I got him!" he said as he shouted as he charged Nobunaga with sword drawn. Nobunaga and Inuyasha clashed swords for about a minute before Nobunaga sent a burst of lightening into Inuyasha's chest and knocked him down the steps of the castle to the feet of his comrades.

"Okay punk now your goin down!" said Ash in anger.

"No Ash," said Samanoske putting his hand on Ashes shoulder. "This is my fight," he stated and stepped up to his rival. Samanoske summoned all the power in his gauntlet and changed into his Onimusha form, his skin turned gray and his hair turned white, strange blue markings appeared on his chest and he grew about a foot in size. His sword changed as well. He and Nobunaga clashed swords for several minutes. To Ash it was like watching Star Wars. Seeing the two of them slashing their blades and deflecting attacks was a thrilling sight. It was becoming clear that Samanoske was tiring and would need more energy or else he would surely be killed. Thinking quickly Ash dug out his spell book and recited his extra strength spell but after the last word directed the book towards Samanoske. Energy shot out of the book and into Samanoske giving him a tremendous boost in strength and stamina. Samanoske looked in the direction of the burst of energy; Ash winked and then turned to Inuyasha and recited the healing spell. Samanoske continued to fight with renewed vigor and with a great blow skewered Nobunaga. In the wink of an eye Samanoske width drew his weapon from Nobunaga's frozen body. The evil emperor fell to the ground and made a desperate attempt to crawl away.

"Naraku…help me!" he desperately moaned. Suddenly Naraku appeared before them. "My friend help me please," he faintly begged. But to the shock of all Naraku reached down, grabbed hold of Nobunaga and tore his head. He then crushed the emperor's head into bloody fragment. Samanoske faded back to his human form and looked in shock at the man who had just completed his task for him.

Inuyasha came to and saw Naraku standing over Nobunaga's corps. "Bastard! What have you done with Kagome?" he shouted with a growl of anger.

"And where is Sango?" shouted Miroku.

Naraku chuckled. "Don't worry Inuyasha I'm going to do something that will make her very happy," he said.

"What do you mean you sick bastard?" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku grinded. "I'm going to give her to you," he finished with a menacing grin. With that he vanished.

"What just happened here?" asked Ash fully knowing his answer.

"Why would Naraku kill Nobunaga, he was defiantly one of his most powerful allies," asked Miroku.

"The Genma," began Samanoske. "He killed Nobunaga and absorbed his powers by destroying his head. Now he controls both the deadites and the genma," he finished.

"What about the girls and where's Shipo and Kirara?" asked Ash.

"Over here," came the shaky voice of Shipo as he dragged an injured Kirara, in her miniature form, out from a hole in the wall. "They shot Kagome and Sango with poison arrows and injured Kirara. I couldn't do anything to help Kagome and Sango," said Shipo through his tears.

"Oh well that's just perfect!" bellowed Ash.

"It's alright Shipo you couldn't have done anything had you fought," said Miroku giving Shipo a pat on the head. "You would have been killed or captured yourself. I just don't understand what he met by saying he was going to give Kagome to you Inuyasha."

"Yea have any idea what he meant?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," began Inuyasha. "Unless he meant…OH NO," said the half-breed in terror.

Somewhere far away in the woods a dismembered body was reformed into one. Evil Inuyasha sniffed the air and smiled with delight that he lived again he paused as he received a mental message from Naraku. 'His love awaits him at Hononji Temple in Kyoto, with a savage smile and the eyes of a hungry animal he ran at tremendous speed in the direction of Kyoto.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back again. I'm sure you all enjoyed that last one so here we go again if we're lucky this may be the second to last chapter of this epic. For the record, if you hate Kikiyo like I do this is a warning, sorry people I had to throw her in at some point. Oh and just in case you numb skulls don't know Shakespeare, Ash will refer to Kikiyo as many things including Rosaline, Romeo's ex-girl friend from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure you'll all enjoy this one just as much as you did the last one so stay tuned and get ready for the big one.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Ash after Inuyasha had explained what had happened and how an evil version of himself appeared and tried to kill him and Kagome. "Not this again!"

"You've encountered such a one before?" asked Samanoske.

"Unfortunately yes, it was me…or rather, it was an anti me or however the hell you say it," said Ash. "Well he looked exactly like me but he was pure evil."

"And you say one of such demons has taken your form and has been resurrected?" asked Samanoske.

"Yes, that must be it. What else could he have meant," responded Inuyasha.

"Well then we'd better get moving or else the girls will be dead-no live meat," stated Ash.

"Where do you suggest we start?" asked Samanoske. "We have no way of knowing where he has taken the women."

"Well we have to do something!" bellowed Ash.

"Silence all of you," commanded Miroku. "We must keep our wits about us."

Inuyasha was filled with rage at this, his Kagome had been abducted and was being taken to his evil-self, who would no doubt have something vulgar in mind for her. Naraku also had Sango in his custody and all Miroku could do was be skeptic. "Shut up Monk!" bellowed Inuyasha as he approached Miroku. Miroku seemed to be taken aback by his sudden outburst. "You may not care about Kagome and Sango's safety but I…" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku striking him solidly on the head with his cane. Inuyasha looked up into Miroku's eye's, which were burning with anger and unease.

"Don't tell me I do not care about Sango, half-breed," growled Miroku, his anger was no doubt as fierce as Inuyasha's never once had he called Inuyasha a half-breed. Neither one of them said anything more to each other, only stared and read each the other's thoughts both knowing how the other felt. Inuyasha helped himself to his feet after a moment of silence. For a moment Ash, Samanoske and the others all said nothing, so as to continue calming the situation down. When he was certain the mood had calmed sufficiently Ash broke the silence.

"Well standing around here isn't going to help us find Naraku and the girls," stated Ash.

"Indeed not," came an unidentified female's voice from behind. The group turned to see a woman who appeared to be no older than thirty but something about her seemed to be much older, she wore the red and white clothing of a priestess and was surrounded by strange flying creatures that looked like eels. Inuyasha's eye's widened with recognition.

"Kikiyo!" gasped Inuyasha at the sight of their new arrival.

Ash thought for a minute trying to remember where he heard that name before then smirked with recognition. "Oh yeah, so Romeo's Rosaline finally shows up. Now here's something I can work with," he joked. "Judging by the current situation this is no coincidence," stated Ash.

Kikiyo looked at him hollowly. "I assume you mean to ask me if I know Naraku's ware abouts?" asked Kagome.

"You catch on pretty quick sweet Henrietta," remarked Ash. "Information, fork it out woman."

"Your attitude is obnoxious but understand able. Why suspect me? You've been here longer than I have," stated Kikiyo innocently.

"Don't play games with us Kikiyo!" bellowed Inuyasha who had recovered from the shock of his former love interest's arrival. Kikiyo was taken aback by the power in his voice. "You've always been one step ahead of the rest of us now where has Naraku taken Kagome," said the half demon as he took a step closer to her.

At this Kikiyo gave an almost evil smirk. "Why Inuyasha you seem so eager to find your dear new love," she said with a hint of menace. Inuyasha's face winched with a combination of shock and dumbstruck at this statement but quickly shook it off.

"That's got nothing to do with it," now where is he!" bellowed Inuyasha, he hid behind his natural hate of Naraku.

"Really Inuyasha? Then why do I sense such an urgence and longing in your words?" asked Kikiyo, still with a sense of arrogance and vanity.

"Hey listen Henrietta we're not here to play mind games with you," stated Ash as he approached her. "Now either you tell us where Naraku is holding our friends or that pretty face of yours is going to get one hell of make-over, if you know what I mean," said Ash raising his shotgun to her face. Inuyasha almost stepped toward Ash to make him put his weapon down but thought better of it and spoke instead to Kikiyo.

"He's right Kikiyo, we don't have time for this," said Inuyasha.

Kikiyo was surprised at Inuyasha's response. Her attitude returned to her usual unemotional demeanor. "Inuyasha, my life is threatened and yet you still concern yourself for that woman?"

"Shot down she-bitch," remarked Ash with a smirk. "Looks like someone isn't the center of Old Yeller's life anymore."

Inuyasha walked closer to Kikiyo until they were about a foot apart, his attitude cooled with each step. "Kikiyo please, tell me where Naraku has taken her," Inuyasha asked in a voice as soft and gentle as silk. Kikiyo and him locked eyes for a moment she then turned and began to walk away. Ash was about to step forward but before he could Kikiyo answered.

"You will find Naraku and your woman at Hononji temple in Kyoto," she said. She then continued walking. Inuyasha stared after her until she had disappeared beyond the debris of the city.

"Well what the hell are we standing around here for?" asked Ash when he had had enough of the jacquard silence. "We got places to go and demons to kill."

"You wouldn't stand a chance," came a deep dark voice from behind. Ash spun around and gasped. Sesshomaru was standing behind him.

"Hey what do you want punk another painful lesson? Look you got anymore problems with us get in line!" Ash firmly stated. But we got battles of our own to deal with."

Jaken growled. "You incompetent fool! Lord Sesshomaru has come to aid you in your campaign!" Sesshomaru sneered at his foolish followers careless words, which paid no possible, heed to his pride.

There was a quiet gasp throughout the entire group at the sound of these words. Ash broke the silence. "Oh so it's the great Sessh-dog to the rescue is it," so what's in it for you pa?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, how come all of a sudden yours so interested?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked to the ground in disgust at the moment that he must revel is most dreaded weakness. "He has taken Rin," he said with a sigh.

"Who?" asked Ash. They all looked at Sesshomaru completely dumbstruck.

"She's a young girl," stated Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru took pity on her and took her into his care…" Jaken's ending was cut short as Sesshomaru stepped down on his head, pinning him into the ground. Ashamed at the truth Sesshomaru continued to explain how he did this for her strictly because she had assisted him in a time of need and he was fulfilling his debt. Ash's expression alone proved that none of them bought it.

Ash approached Sesshomaru with a blinding smile. "Heh heh heh, really Sesshy," he giggled. He looked Sesshomaru squarely in the eyes. "Hum, tell me what was it that these guys have been telling me. Something about the past ten times you guys have crossed paths you've been mocking your brother about his passion for humans, something about how it makes him weak?" he looked at Sesshomaru with a questioningly humorous expression.

Sesshomaru was silent. All he knew Ash had gotten under his skin but could not do anything about it without acknowledging the truth. Finally he broke the silence. "If it is your meaning to paint me has a liar, loud mouth human, then…" Ash cut him off in mid-sentence.

"You say what ever you want pal, but the truth is; you may play tough guy, but on the inside," Ash pat him on the shoulder. "Your just a big softy," he said with a smile.

Sesshomaru was furious beyond words or expression, all he could do is remain silent and fantasize killing the loud-mouthed fool in front of him. "That's enough!" bellowed Jaken, who had dug himself out of the dirt and rushed to the defense of his master. "You will not insult my master further you fool!"

"Oh come on guys, there's nothing wrong with caring about someone," said Ash with a grin. "Never gave me any trouble," Ash thought for a moment. "Well actually now that I come to think of it the last like four girls I cared about like died or got possessed or turned evil or…well Sheila I left in England but…oh never mind lets just go."

"Your not going anywhere without me," came a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned to see Koga, his two sidekicks following tiredly behind.

"You again!" bellowed Inuyasha. "What do you want?" he shouted.

Koga sneered. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to save my Kagome," he said.

"I've told you before she is not yours wolf!" the half-breed stammered.

"Oh really, well you've sure done a good job. Letting her get kidnapped that is!" he shouted to Inuyasha, it was clear that he had been listening for sometime now. Inuyasha stood in silence with a hint of guilt.

"Listen pal I've had just about enough of your…" Ash was cut off by Samanoske.

"Ash wait, we are going to need all the help we can get," said Samanoske. "Him and his companions will only mean more allies at our side, after all it is clear we all have a common enemy, joining forces can only help us now."

Ash sighed at the truth. "So now we're forced to work together, how ironic," said Ash.

"No that's not ironic," sneered Inuyasha. "Ironic would be if we had to work together to hurt each other."

"No ironic would be if instead of Naraku kidnapping Kagome and Sango, Kagome and Sango kidnapped him," suggested Shippo.

"I think it would be ironic if our demon powers did not do harm, but instead healed all wounds," suggested Jaken.

"I think it would be ironic if everyone was made of iron," suggested Koga's sidekick with the pink Mohawk.

TWO HOURS LATTER

"Okay we all agree that while the current situation is not entirely ironic," began Miroku, speaking each word slowly and clearly for everyone to hear. "The fact that we now must work as a team is odd in an unexpected way that defies our regular circumstances. Is everyone happy with that?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," everyone present said in unison. Samanoske and Miroku both sighed with relief at the end of the infamous debate that had plagued them for the past two hours. A few moments latter a large balloon like figure landed nearby.

"Okay everyone climb on!" shouted the balloon figure, with Shippo and Kirara, who Miroku had sent off earlier to find someone Miroku said could help, already on it's back.

"Uh pardon my French Monk but what the hell is that?" asked Ash.

"His name is Hachi, he is an old friend of mine. Like Shippo he can change his shape, thus giving us a much faster more convenient form of travel," explained Miroku.

"Well so much for the Warthog," began Ash as he gave a regretful look at his prized tank. He then looked with a intrigued interest at their knew transportation. "Damn you people have some weird friends," he said.

"Oh believe me, you get use to it," sighed Miroku as they all climbed onto the gigantic creature's back. "Alright Hachi get us to Kyoto as fast as you can."

"That's easy for you to say," grumbled the living balloon. "This is way more than the usual load," he whined. They set off as fast as their ride could carry them, all hoping they weren't too late.

Meanwhile in Kyoto

Naraku emerged from his teleportation vortex, landing just outside Hononji Temple. He lay Kagome and his two other captives down at the top of the steps of the temple and gave en evil smirk to the opening of the gates as he had ordered his men to at the arrival of their special guest. He looked down at Kagome and smirked with sadistic pleasure at what was to come. "Don't worry Kagome, your Inuyasha is here," he said with an evil chuckle, and then entered the temple.

Kagome awoke and scanned the area; she was at the top of a temple in a city, a city filled with an army of demons. Both deadite and genma. She looked at the two beside her, she recognized Sango and although she did not know the name of the young girl, she was certain she had seen her before. She knew Naraku must have a reason for keeping her and the other two alive. But what was it? Moments later the answer came walking up the steps. A familiar and welcoming figure came into view. "Inuyasha!" she said in surprise. But gasped in horror as he came into full view. It was not Inuyasha but a decaying deformity of her love. "Your not Inuyasha!" she demanded to they oncoming creature.

At this the demon knelt down in front of her and gave a hungry smile. "Am I?" he asked in a sadistic voice. Before she could resist the demon leapt upon her and planted a hard kiss on her.

Sango and the girl came to but were unable to help their fellow captive for a band of deadites seized them and carried them off. "What are we going to do with em, can't we eat em?" asked one of the deadites over the screams and bellows of their captives.

"No, the master has something else in plan for these two!" said the other deadite with an evil smile.

All Kagome could do was struggle helplessly as the demon impersonator violated and ravaged her.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Hi guys, that's right this one people, is the granddaddy of them all. Here is where it all leads up to. It's sad I know but all good things must come to an end. Get ready for the biggest of the big as our united heroes valiantly charged to the rescue of their fallen comrades. And oh yeah prepare to watch Ash, Samanoske and Inuyasha kick some serious Ass. Enjoy and please review.

The newly allied band of heroes rested atop Hachi's back as he flew them as fast as he could to Kyoto, where they would attack Naraku and save Kagome and Sango. Or so that was their plan. After four hours of rest Hachi informed them that they were approaching the city. Ash stood up on top of Hachi's head. "Okay fellus this is it, the whole enchilada," he announced. "We land inside the temple, kill the bad guy, save the girls it's as simple as that."

"It may not be so easy Ash," stated Miroku as he and everyone else prepared for battle. "When last we saw Naraku he had obtained most of the sacred jewel shards, he has no doubt gained much power now that he controls not only the deadites and the genma as well."

"Leave them to me," said Samanoske in his usual calm tone.

"To us," said Ash as he loaded his sawed-off.

"Foolish humans, I expected you would say that," snorted Sesshomaru as he readied his sword.

"Who's more foolish Fluffy?" asked Ash. "The fools or the fool who follows them." Sesshomaru was silent. "Okay people were goin in…no wait a minute I just came up for the perfect name for us as a group. We are…"The Fellowship of The Jewel," said Ash. Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Well it dose sound original," stated Miroku. '

"Sounds cool to me!" said Shippo. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"It sounds like it will stick, " said Jaken only to be pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru's foot.

Inuyasha sneered, "Heh that's a terrible team name. Who in all the ends of the earth would name their team that?"

"Oh trust me it'll get around," said Ash. "It's settled then, we are now "The Fellowship of the Jewel." Hold on to your ears doggy boys, lets go get em!" Ash finished. Hachi knew what to do. He made one last elevation into the clouds then descended towards the ground inside the city as fast as he safely could, unfortunately that was not fast enough. The Genma archers saw them a mile away and instantly began firing arrows at them. There was little Hachi could do, he knew he would not be able to keep in the air much longer and with his size he could not out maneuver the arrows.

"Brace yourselves my friends!" shouted Hachi.

"Why?" shouted Ash? His question was answered only moments latter when Hachi exploded and sent everyone flying in other directions. Ashes shouted "Oh shit!" was the last words of the team heard before they hit the ground.

Shippo awoke on the roof of a hut with Jaken at his side. He looked around but could not see any of the others. Jaken awoke soon after. "Wha! What is going on? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" screamed Jaken as he noticed they were on a roof, above an entire army of demons.

"Oh no what are we going to do now?" cried Shippo. "Where all alone now! What are we going to do?" Shippo continued to wail. Jaken realized that if they were going to make it out of there he would have to calm things down.

"Now, now, we mustn't panic, besides all of our friends are still out there," Jaken tried to calm the fox demon down with him wailing in the background. "I'm sure our friends will be along any minute. Lord Sesshomaru had a full proof plan to take this city."

Meanwhile in another part of the city

Sesshomaru awoke in a dark alley alone. He got up and looked around but only saw shadows. 'Damn it! That fool Ash's plan to take this city has failed miserably,' he thought to himself. Sesshomaru walked through the pathway between the buildings until he came to an opening but had to stop short because of a column of about twenty demon warriors marching past, They never saw him coming with one swift slash with his sword. Sesshomaru killed them all. He knew there would be more to come, he would have to remain in the shadows until he could figure out where he was and how many foes he would face. He wondered how that fool Ash and his plan were getting on.

Meanwhile in another part of the city

Ash awoke as he usually did when he fell from the sky, seeing blurry and his back aching. 'Sometimes I really hate this job,' thought Ash as he stood up and rubbed his eyes. 'You would think after falling from the sky so many times I would figure out a way to land comfortably,' he thought to himself. When his vision finally returned to him he noticed that he was on a street and circled entirely by demons, deadite and genma alike. Only a not quite ten feet diameter stood between him and the vanguard of the salvation army of darkness. They all looked at him with mouths watering and toughs licking. Ash grind a menacing grin, "Okay, you deadheads wanta go?" he asked. They all growled and snarled in response. Ash brought his chainsaw arm back and revved it up, "LETS GO!" he grunted. With that the deadite column on all sides of him charged inward towards him. Just when the first ones in line were in touching reach of him Ash spun like a bladed top and sliced dozens of them into pieces. After the air was clear of blood and dismembered limbs Ash flipped up is shotgun and fired the nearest deadite splattering him into a million piece there were few demons remaining, most of which had been knocked back by the force of the death spiral, many were even smashed against the walls of the nearby huts and buildings. One was knocked into the shadows and was running up behind him. Ash had been here before, he simply flipped his gun over his shoulder and pulled the trigger, blowing the oncoming deadite's head into oblivion. With a screech of pain Ash brought his had to his ear, "Damn it that hurts," he said, "If only it wasn't so smooth," said Ash with a sigh of regret. He then spun around to blow a banzi charging genma swordsman in half. Although cut in two the genma warrior continued thrashing and growling on the ground. With a stomp on the demon's skeletal head, Ash finished the demon off. "Oh sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you on account of your skull being stomped in," said Ash to his defeated opponent. A dozen more genma came running around the street corner about thirty yards away from him. Ash smiled, "Okay, you want some more?" he shouted and brought up his chainsaw. The genma warriors stopped twenty yards away from him and pulled out bows and arrows. Ashes eyes widened. "Oh boy!" he proclaimed as he jumped behind a column of barrels nearby just as a wall of arrows flew towards him. The genma quickly fired a second volley in the direction of the barrels. One arrow barely missed Ashes face as it punctured the barrel sheltering most of him. The column of barrels (which were probably filled with rice or Sake) was twelve barrels long and about six barrels wide, giving Ash just enough cover. Ash reached into his pack searching desperately for something long-ranged. He knew better than to try his shotgun. Ash smiled as his hand touched a glass bottle. He thought he had used up the last of them.

The genma archers continued firing as they had been trained. They would continue firing and remain stationary until swordsmen arrived to see if their target was dead. They all stopped and stared as a shining green figure with a burning tail sailed over the barrels in their direction. There was nothing they could do, with a blast of flame the entire column of genma was incinerated. "Well I guess this siege wasn't a total loss after all," said Ash as he walked over the ashes of the genma archers holding his confirmed last Moltov Cocktail. He looked at it for a moment. It was the last bottle of moonshine he picked up as a gift of his US History tour of Dearborn the week before. He even read the label. "1690, good year!" said Ash with a sense of satisfaction. Ash looked around as if afraid he was being watched. "Oh what the hell!" he said. He popped the cap and drank the entire bottle down in less than ten seconds. "Um! I needed that!" said Ash to himself. He thought of just smashing the bottle on the ground, but he always did hate litter bugs. Ash looked around and was surprised to see no other demons; he had expected some more company by now. "Wow, I guess I got them all," said Ash, a little confused as to how easily he had taken out what appeared to be the brunt of the deadite occupation force. With a shrug and a grin Ash holstered his weapon and walked down the street and around the nearby corner. After turning the street corner Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He was at the top of a hill in the city over looking a downward slop in the road and coming up the road in his direction were hundreds of genma, deadites and various demons of different types. Ash quickly ducked inside a nearby hut and climbed up to the roof where he observed the demonic army as the swarmed the streets in search of him. 'I have no earthly idea where they came from or how they got hear of where in the hell Naraku is,' Ash thought to himself. "My only choice now is to blame, Koga for coming up with such a flawed plan, stupid, stupid Koga."

Meanwhile in the temple prison cells

"Hey bastards, for the last time, LET ME OUTA THIS DAMN JAIL CELL!" screamed Koga as he bellowed at the genma guards holding them in the temple's prisoner cells.

"Yeah let him out!" cried one of his sidekicks.

"Yeah, he's scary when he's mad," said the other.

"Oh will you two be quiet!" Koga screamed at his tow companions who stopped talking at once and remained shivering in the corner. 'Damn it!' thought Koga. 'I should never have listened to that idiot Inuyasha's damn stupid plan!'

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his half-breed companion, "Did we have an actual plan to follow in this engagement?" he asked.

"Uh…come to think of it I don't think we did," answered Inuyasha as the two of them and Kirara walked through the alleyways in search of their missing comrades.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city

Samanoske swiftly drew his sword and decapitated three genma warriors with one fluent forward motion. Then quickly drew his bow and arrows and shot five genma archers on the buildings above him. A column of about fifty deadites was charging him from behind. Another column of about as many genma warriors were charging him from the front. Samanoske had to think fast. He drew his fire sword, "Enryuu" and focused all his spiritual influence on the Enryuu into one centered burst. When the two columns were within five yards of him, he unleashed all the flaming power of his sword into a 360-degree blast of flame. With that blast every demon within a fifty-yard radius of him was burnt to ashes. Samanoske looked up to the highest point of the city, where stood Hononji Temple and their foe. He knew he was going to need his comrade's help. The temple was about half a mile ahead of him and there was no sign of his comrades anywhere. 'Curses!' thought Samanoske. 'If only we had developed a well coordinated plan,' he thought to himself. But he knew there was no sense in ranting about it now; in fact he realized that this might have been a blessing in disguise. Now that they were split up the demons would have to stretch their defenses thin in order to locate each group. That may give them just enough time to regroup and storm the temple with minimum resistance. Samanoske looked around once more. Confident that there were no more demons nearby the samurai began running as fast as he could in the direction of the temple. This was his time, him and his companions would take Hononji Temple, defeat Naraku, and expel the genma from the world. Samanoske would fulfill his destiny.

Meanwhile in an underground section of the temple

Sango and Rin were both locked in a cage in the middle of a demonic temple. Gildenstern was in the center of a gigantic encircled pentagram on the floor chanting some bizarre language. Gildenstern held in his hand a large stone with strange writing on it. Sango and Rin were both unharmed but had not seen Kagome since they were dragged away from each other. Naraku was standing off to the side observing what Gildenstern was doing, so often he would shoot a sinister look at Sango and Rin. A few moments latter Evil Inuyasha entered the room with Kagome in his arms, a bruised, beaten, bleeding Kagome, with a black eye and torn clothing. Sango and Rin were shocked at the sight of Kagome; they did not need to ask what the demon had done. Naraku chuckled. "Well Inuyasha, I trust you enjoyed yourself?" asked Naraku.

"What the hell kinda question is that?" asked Evil Inuyasha in a raspy evil mockery of Inuyasha's voice. He threw Kagome to the floor beside the cage where Sango and Rin remained captive. "But yeah, we had ourselves a great time. Didn't we Kagome?" said Evil Inuyasha with a sadistic laugh. Kagome could only moan with agony.

"You monster!" screamed Sango with rage. "Your not Inuyasha, What have you done to him?"

"Heh, I didn't do nothing to him, yet," said Evil Inuyasha. "But don't you worry, he should be hear soon, and then, you bet I'll be doing something to him, heh, heh ,heh," finished Evil Inuyasha.

Sango snarled with anger. "And what about us?" she asked, referring to Rin and herself.

Naraku laughed. "Don't worry Sango, I promise you both you shall have a part to play in the downfall of Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, and of course that loud mouth weakling human," he finished with an evil smirk.

"You'll never get away with this Naraku!" shouted Sango.

"Oh I will Sango," laughed Naraku. "Your dear little brother will make careful sure of that," he said.

Sango went cold. "Kohaku?" she said.

"Yes," chuckled Naraku. "Once you have undergone a few…Alterations, I'm sure you shall be very proud of what a great warrior your brother has become." Sango went cold at that sentence and nearly fainted. Naraku smiled and turned away. "Kagura," he said. With that the wind demoness appeared before them.

"Yes," she said in her normal cocky tone.

"Inuyasha and his companions have landed in the city," began Naraku. "Reports from the messengers suggest they were separated when they landed and our forces are expanding to find them. You and Kohaku shall go and help hunt them down. Kana is to remain at the entrance to the temple as the rear guard."

"Yes master," said Kagura she turned to leave.

"Oh and Kagura, one more thing," said Naraku. Kagura turned toward her master. "Be careful not to disappoint me, this time," he finished.

"Yes my master," said Kagura with a bow. With that Kagura vanished.

Rin rushed to Sango's side wanting to do whatever she could to keep her and Kagome's hopes alive. "Don't worry," she began, forcing a smile on her face. "Besides Lord Sesshomaru and all of our friends are here in the city. I'm sure they had a solid plan to come to our rescue."

Back at the rooftop

Ash looked down from the rooftop. He saw that more and more demons were arriving and eventually they would start searching the houses from top to bottom, it was the top that concerned Ash. Ash really wished he had not drunk down his last bottle of moonshine, thinking of how he could us a firebomb to take out as many demons as he escaped. But there was not much point in imagining escape. He knew he had to think of something fast. Ash quickly looked around then noticed how close together the roofs of the other buildings were. Ash grinned, "Time for some roof hopping," Ash said to himself. He stopped short before jumping the next roof, remembering he had a reputation to uphold. He also remembered he still had a few tricks left in his book of magic. With an angry grin Ash drew out his spell book and walked towards the edge of the roof over looking the street that was swarming with demons. "HEY SCUMBAGS!" he shouted down to them. They all looked up to the source of the voice. Ash quickly recited the words of his chosen spell then slapped the book shut. "YOUR FIRED!" Ash finished. With that he ran and jumped to the next building just before a rain of fire and brimstone fell upon the street and the buildings surrounding it. It started off with just a few fireballs landing around them but soon mounds of fireballs came pouring down on them. Not just the street but the entire block. Ash continued to run and jump from roof to roof as the falling fireballs spread closer behind him, he knew better than to look back. The fireballs were falling right on top of him when he made one last jump and landed flat on his stomach twenty rooftops away from where he began. The "Rain of Fire," spell had worn out. Ash looked back and saw that everything within a twenty-house radius of where he started had been consumed by flames.

Shippo and Jaken both saw the light show as it fire and brimstone fell upon a section of the city behind them. They stared at it in both awe and shock. Eventually the shower of flames stopped and the entire section of the city was in flames. Both Shippo and Jaken could faintly feel the heat of the fires from the rooftop on which they stood. "What was that?" asked Shippo in shock.

Jaken continued to marvel at it for a second trying to comprehend what he had seen. After a few seconds he frowned bellowed at Shippo. "How should I know what that was you fool!" he screamed waving his arms around.

Shippo snarled at Jaken's response. "I was just asking you jerk, you don't have to be so mean to me!" Shippo screamed at Jaken, his teeth turned sharp and his head appeared to have grown in size. But Shippo's rebuttal was cut short. When a blade connected to a chain nearly impaled both Jaken and him. The two frightened comrades shrieked and dodged as a second blade swooped over their heads. They ran for the other end of the roof but were cut off by Kohaku, as he landed right in front of them. Both of them jumped back in shock. Kohaku had recoiled his weapons and was ready to launch them again. Jaken quickly pulled snapped out of his terror and launched is flame attack from his wand. Kohaku quickly evaded this attack by leaping into the air. As he approached the ground on the other side of the terrorized couple he threw both his weapons in their direction. Jaken and Shippo did not even have time to run. But just before the two swords could get to their targets, with two loud bangs they fell and clanged against the roof. Shippo and Jaken turned towards the source of the explosive noises. Shippo smiled with relief. "Hey! It's Ash!" Shippo shouted with joy. Jaken only huffed. Ash stepped forward from the edge of the roof, that he had just jumped onto.

"That's right Shorty Ash is back in business," said Ash with a grin as he blew smoke away from the barrels of his trusty Boom Stick.

"And what took you so long you incompetent fool!" bellowed Jaken in the same manner he did to Shippo.

Ash scowled. "Hey Toady, I just saved your slippery little hide," began Ash. "Why, uh…I don't know, but still, if it weren't for me you'd be a spit roasted by now," said Ash. Jaken frowned at Ashes point and turned away. Ash suddenly remembered the punk kid who attacked them and turned to see a young boy, probably in his pre-teen years staring at him with interest in his eye's. "Speaking of which who's the pretty boy here?" asked Ash.

"That's Kohaku," began Shippo. "He's Sango's younger brother. Naraku put a spell on him to erase his memory and he's been fighting beside Naraku ever since."

"Oh yeah, Miroku and Kagome told me about him a while back," said Ash as he remembered the day after his arrival at Kaede's village. With a swift yank of the chains Kohaku brought his blades back into his hands. Ash knew he Sango would never forgive him if he knocked off her kid brother. It killed him to think of what Sango would go through every time she'd faced him. He figured it wasn't to different from having to cut up the woman you loved with a chainsaw. As he looked into the kid's eyes he knew there was nothing there, no emotion, only his masters will. He knew he might have to…if so he could only hope Sango and God could forgive him. Ash holstered his Boom Stick and revved his chainsaw. "Okay Punk!" said Ash with a glare. "LETS TANGO!"

Kohaku herald his blades in Ash's direction. Ash dodged the first but grabbed the second one's chain and gave it a swift and strong tug. Kohaku had no time to react. Kohaku came flying towards Ash. Before he could collide with Ash, Ash delivered a swift kick to Kohaku's stomach and a punch to the face, which sent him flying backwards into the roof of the house along side the one they stood. Ash quickly followed, chainsaw at the ready. Shippo and Jaken cheered and waved at Ash's feat, but it was not over yet. Kohaku recoiled his blades, this time ready to face Ash in melee combat, rather than trying to take him by range. Ash charged Kohaku with his chainsaw held horizontal in front of him. Kohaku blocked Ash's head on attack with his twine blades. Ash was surprised of how well Kohaku's sort blades were able to resist a chainsaw's strength and force. Ash made a short leap backwards than slashed horizontally with his chainsaw again. This time Kohaku leapt over him and attempted to stab at Ash from behind. Ash thought quickly and spun around just in time to block Kohaku's attack. "This could go on for hours kid," began Ash as he blocked two more blows. "But in the end…" Ash started as Kohaku thrust his blades onto Ash's chainsaw in attempt to push him backwards over the edge of the roof. Ash delivered a completely unexpected kick to Kohaku's groin then a solid punch to the face, knocking the boy to the floor and pressed his chainsaw to Kohaku's throat, as he lay temporarily stunned on the ground. "…I'll win," he finished. Jaken and Shippo cheered again at the defeat of the boy, but Kohaku had other plans. The expression on his face was cold and emotionless as he stared into Ash's eyes. Ash had a feeling this was not over just yet. Before Ash could react, Kohaku, who still had his blades in his hands, stabbed Ash in the ankle. With Ash's agonizing scream Kohaku leapt up and slashed him across the torso, luckily it did not cut deep. Ash tumbled back and fell. Shippo and Jaken gasped and ducked as low as they could behind the arch of the roof on which they stood. Kohaku walked towards his fallen opponent. Ash knew he had to do something to stop him, but hated the thought of having to kill him, Sango was just starting to like him, or so he thought. Ash hated it but he had no choice, he pulled his shotgun out of his back holster and aimed it at Kohaku's head. "This is your last chance kid, either give, or you'll be getting a fistfula Boomstick. Kohaku stopped and stared with those emotionless eyes again. Within a heartbeat Kohaku slashed with his right had blade chain and sent Ash's shotgun flying out of his hands and into the alley between the building they were on and the on Shippo and Jaken were on. They could hear the gun hit the ground as it fired on contact with the ground. Now Ash was really getting mad. Kohaku made an attempt to skewer Ash as he lay there. Ash quickly rolled out of the way and painfully stood up to face his opponent. Kohaku turned towards him and readied both his blades. Suddenly Ash remembered he still had some goodies left to go with the old chainsaw quickly reached into his pack and pulled out his samurai sword. "Ye that's right, I can do two at once two punk," he growled at his rival. Not wanting to stay on the defensive Ash leapt for ward and slashed at Kohaku with his sword and chainsaw. The dance went on.

Shippo and Jaken were both so scared they could not even bicker amongst themselves. They knew they had to do something to help. They both remembered at the same time and looked at eachother. "THE BOOMSTICK!" they both screamed in unison. The two of them stood up and ran to the edge were the gun was last seen. They looked down and there it was lying on the ground right beside a cage of lamp oil standing in a long line of about a dozen or more of them between the houses. They also saw that Ash's shotgun and fired into the nearby cage of oil that was now leaking oil all over the ground. Once again they both received the same idea at once and gave each other an agreeing nod. But then Shippo remembered.

"But what about his weapon?" Shippo asked.

"GO DOWN AND GET IT YOU IDIOT!" shouted Jaken in return.

"NO WAY IT'S WAY TO FAR MORON!" Shippo shouted back.

Jaken and Shippo thought for a moment. "Wait I know!" announced Jaken.

Ash blocked one strike from Kohaku with his chainsaw and then attempted a counter-blow with his sword but was blocked by Kohaku. Kohaku then sent a swift out ward thrust that sent Ash stumbling backwards to the edge of the roof where he almost lost his balance and fell off. Kohaku sent his blades soaring towards him again. Ash dodged them both and quickly stopped the one on his right with his chainsaw and warped it around his arm. With a swift tug he forced Kohaku in his direction. As Kohaku stumbled in his direction Ash slashed his sword against Kohaku's torso then delived a swift kick into the newly inflicted wound, knocking Kohaku to the ground again. Kohaku did not seem to have felt, or at least expressed any pain. Kohaku recoiled his right blade as if by magic then herald it into Ash's left arm then pulled it back out leaving a gushing open wound. Ash growled with pain but knew there was no time for weakness. Ash blocked two more melee attacks from Kohaku, who had jumped to his feet and charged again as if the deep wound in his chest did not bother him at all.

Shippo's head, now shaped as a grappling hook clanged against the ground and latched onto Ash's trusty boomstick. "Okay bring me up!" Shippo shouted through a tiny mouth on the body of the hook that was his head. A swift pull of the rope that was his body sent his head smashing against the wall of the house on which stood Jaken. "Hey! Would you take it easy up there!" bellowed Shippo.

"Oh stop whining delinquent fool!" shouted Jaken as he continued to pull Shippo up by his elongated body. "It was your idea to save his cursed weapon," he said. 'Which he'll probably use on me when this is over,' he thought to himself and gave another hard tug to the rope out of anger, a thunk was heard followed by Shippo bellowing in annoyance. Jaken giggled deviously then continued pulling.

Ash and Kohaku continued clanging their blades together, neither gaining any real advantage over the other. It was the best Ash could do, the pain of his wounds was getting worse and he grew more tired by the minute. All he could do was continue blocking and slashing as he could hoping Kohaku would let his guard down.

"Do it now!" said Shippo, once again in his normal form with Ash's shotgun secure in his hands. Jaken nodded and used his staff to send a blast of fire down into the alley. The oil cages caught fire and the alley burst into a pit of fire.

Just as Shippo and Jaken had hoped, Ash saw it. Ash quickly deflected two more of Kohaku's melee attacks and rolled over to the edge of the roof that over looked a blazing inferno that was now beginning to burn the side of each building, the flames rose so high they could almost reach Ash's feet, they roared and stretched like all the demons in hell were reaching out for new inmates. Ash quickly leapt to the other roof on which stood Shippo and Jaken. Ash turned back towards Kohaku who was still on the other roof. Kohaku readied his blades. Ash knew what he was about to do, he shook his head and readied his chainsaw. "Don't you do it kid," he said. Kohaku ignored him and leapt toward him over the flames to land on the edge of the roof. But before he could land Ash slashed hard and fast with his chainsaw and then slashed upward with his sword. Both Kohaku's legs were severed at the knee and his right hand had been cut off. Kohaku landed in a heap on the roof still not showing any pain. Ash stood over him, already hating himself. "Damn it kid! It didn't have to end like this," he yelled. Kohaku gave no answer. "Sango will never forgive me," he thought out loud. Kohaku's eye's widened at this. The last of his humanity prevailed during his last moments alive to reveal hidden secrets. Locked within the very depths of his mind.

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted in shock and recognition. Ash and Shippo were both equally shocked at the recognition in his voice. "SISTER!" they boy shrieked in agonizing memory, as his face twisted into a terrified winch.

'OH GOD!' thought Ash as he realized what had happened, the kid had freed himself. At that moment the edge of the roof gave away under the intense heat and Kohaku tumbled into the roaring flames below. "NO!" shouted Ash. But he knew it was to late. Ash almost let a tear slip from his eye's that poor kid had done the impossible. He had freed himself from a demon's spell just as Ash had all those twenty years ago.

Shippo tugged at Ash's leg. "Ash we need to get out of here!" he whined. Just then that entire side of the roof began to collapse. Ash quickly scooped Shippo and Jaken up in his arms and ran for the other side of the roof. Before Ash could jump he tripped on a loose shingle and fell forward. The three of them slid over the edge of the roof and tumbled to the ground three stories below them.

Sesshomaru walked through the long dark alley in the direction of the temple in the middle of the city. He had encountered several small bands of demons since his arrival, all of which he slaughtered with no trouble at all. The he decided that the demon ranks were being stretched thin, which meant that he would most likely find his comrades soon, if not he would have an open route to the temple. How many demons would be guarding it was yet to be seen, even he could not detect that. Since there were so many demons around it was hard to decipher one cent from another. He continued until he sensed a familiar presence. Sesshomaru stopped. "What brings you to me Kagura?" he asked without even turning his head. Kagura appeared out of thin air behind him.

"As you can probably guess, Naraku sent me to destroy you and your comrades," she began. "But I have plans of my own."

"So once again you seek my help in over throwing your master do you Kagura?" asked Sesshomaru with an arrogant voice, still not looking at her.

"I can tell you how to get into the temple," she said. With that Sesshomaru turned towards her. She knew she had his attention. "Three blocks up the road from hear there is a well, at the bottom there is a long tunnel that leads to the dungeons beneath the temple. Some of your comrades have already been captured, if they are still alive you will find them there. Continue down the corridor out side the dungeons and you will find a hidden temple, were Naraku is keeping your precious little child," she finished. Suddenly, before Kagura could react, Sesshomaru charged Kagura and held her with his hand clutching her throat.

"I hope for your sake," he began in his usual tone of voice. "That this is not a trick," he said. "And if anything happens to Rin I promise you, you will die," he finished and released her. Sesshomaru exited the alleyway at the nearest outlet and ran up the road in the direction Kagura had pointed him.

Kagura sneered at the treatment she had been given. "Your welcome," she said with a snort than vanished into the wind. She never noticed the hornet hovering above her and Sesshomaru.

The next thing Ash knew he was in a dark alley lying on top of something lumpy, but soft and cuddly too. 'Hum this feels like some kind of animal skin,' he thought to himself. He felt around the item he had landed on. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'These feel like dog ears…oh shit,' a swift punch in the face knocked Ash out of his daze.

"Get the hell off of me you freak!" came the voice of Inuyasha from the darkness.

"Hey what are you complaining about you just had your ears scratched," said Ash, not really thinking that would appease his anger.

"GET OFF!" bellowed Inuyasha. Without further argument Ash rolled off of his dog-eared companion.

"Hey, who touched me?" came Shippo's voice from the darkness.

"Oh it's you Shippo," came Miroku's voice. "Forgive me I'm still a little dazed. A strange slimy cold object fell on my head a moment ago," explained Miroku.

"THAT WAS ME YOU IMBASILE!" shouted the high-pitched voice of Jaken.

Miroku tried to apologize for his misconception but it ultimately lead to more bickering and quarreling. After about two minutes worth of threats and pushing and shoving and the constant everyone trying to get of and move only to trip over one another in the dark Ash had had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Ash to all present in the dark. Silence engulfed the alley. "Okay here's the plan. Toady, perhaps you could put that fire stick of yours to good use?" A grunt of agreement was heard and with a flash Jaken lit a ball of fire in the mouth of the head mounted on his staff. The alley was lit up like a Christmas tree. The light revealed Jaken to be the source of weight on Ash's stomach, as he lay on top of Inuyasha and Inuyasha spread on top of the rest of the gang in a twisted bundle of chaos. Without a word being spoken everyone separated and from the bundle that had twisted themselves into in their last three attempts to escape the alley of disaster. Using the light of Jakens staff they were able to navigate the small alley out to the darkened street which's only light came from the burning section of the city still ablaze from the fire storm. The street seemed to be devoid of all life, both living and dead. "Okay, now that that nightmare is over, who wants to lead the way down the dark spooky road?" asked Ash, as his sense of humor resumed.

"I confess I am almost relived at having found you," came an arrogant voice from behind the group. They all spun around to see Sesshomaru standing behind them. "For a moment I was afraid I would be burdened with another party to rescue," he said with sneer.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" exclaimed Jaken as he rushed to his master and bowed several times and rambled on about how he was worried for him and wanted to rush to his side to assist him in escaping this horrible place Sesshomaru paid no notice.

"Heh, funny, we were thinking the same thing about you Sesshomaru," snorted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru only gave him his usual cold look but had no reply.

"About damn time, Sesshy," began Ash. "Looks like the fellowship is almost reforged," he said. "I don't guess you've seen any sign of Samanoske?" asked Ash.

"No, you are the first I have encountered," said Sesshomaru. Ash went silent at the thought of loosing another friend to the demons. "I have heard some of ours have been taken prisoner, perhaps your Samurai is one of them," Sesshomaru finished.

"Wait a minute, you've heard from who?" asked Ash. Sesshomaru gave no answer. "You got someone on the inside don't you?" he asked.

"The messenger is not important," began Sesshomaru. "Only the message is important."

"Okay, Fluffy," began Ash, not sure what to think of the change of events. "What exactly was the message you received?" he asked.

"Follow me," he replied. With that Sesshomaru darted up the road the others followed as fast as they could. Luckily they did not have to run more than one hundred yards till they reached a well. Sesshomaru was the first to jump down the rest followed. Lucky for Ash Kirara was able to carry him down. The well went down very deep it was almost a minute before Ash and the rest reached the bottom where Sesshomaru awaited with Jaken already at his side with his staff lit to light a dark musty cavern which's floor was a shallow stream with a tunnel leading into the wall along the edge of the stream

"Thanks a mill ol'girl," said Ash as he rubbed Kirara's head, in appreciation for the ride and soft landing. Kirara gave a light growl of acceptance. "So this is what your mole told you, a secret entrance, I presume?" asked Ash. Sesshomaru still was not quite use to Ash's modernized language but quickly caught on to his meaning and nodded. "So where dose this lead?" asked Ash.

"It leads to a dungeon were some of our comrades are held captive and then to an underground temple where resides Naraku," finished Sesshomaru.

"And the girls?" asked Ash. Sesshomaru gave no answer and darted forward into the darkness of the tunnel. "This guy just loves to keep people hanging doesn't he," Ash thought out loud. They all followed after until they came to a latter which lead only went up to the ceiling where a wooden trap door blocked out light on the other side. "All right K-9s, it's my turn to go first," state Ash as he pushed his way past Sesshomaru and started climbing. Ash readied his trusty boomstick and punched the trap door open, leapt up through the hole and took aim with his sawed off. A deadite turned to face him; it was only a few feet away from him. Ash wasted no time. With one shot from his gun he blew the demon's top half into a million pieces. The lower body and legs of the deadite fell backwards to the floor. Ash looked around to examine the area. He was in what appeared to be a prison cellblock. It was dimly lit with torches and although Ash could not see any more demons he knew there would be more of them close by. "Okay guys we're clear," Ash said down the hole Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the first to emerge, and the others followed. The group was at the end of the cellblock and the door was about thirty yards away from their entrance. When they reached the door Ash held up his hand, signaling the group to stop.

"What is it now?" asked Sesshomaru with a low growl.

"Is there ever anything good behind doors?" asked Ash before extending his shotgun and firing one round into the paper sliding door. The door crumbled into a million pieces and a deadite, who's head was missing, fell to the floor, revealing a larger room full of torture machines and a cage in the middle where Koga and his two wolf demon companions were being held. Two dozen deadites turned to face the source of the blast. Ash stepped over the splintered door and headless corps and into the room with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on his right and left, the others came up the rear. Ash's face turned to a cheerful grin. "High guys," said Ash, very cheery. "We're the Fellowship of the Jewel. We are here to drink Moonshine and kick ass," said Ash as he held up the empty moonshine bottle he had drunk down back at the street where he landed. He turned the open bottle upside down so his demon audience could see that the bottle was empty. "And we're all out of moonshine," said Ash. He dropped the bottle and with the smash of the glass against the ground Ash raised his shotgun again and fired at the nearest deadite, blasting it in half. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly leapt ahead of the rest and began slashing at demons with their claws. Ash and the rest followed after. Ash ran forward and with on horizontal slash split four deadites in half. Miroku used his staff as a club, swinging at the demons as they came. Kirara used her normal methods, thrashing with her claws and biting with her teeth. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru drew their swords. The two brothers made use of their claws and demon energy to fight the deadites. It was their way of going easy on them; none of the demons in the room were enough of a threat to them to merit the use of their more powerful weapons. Ash grabbed one of the deadites by the throat and threw him on top of one of the torture machines. He pulled the lever on the machine and six sharpened samurai swords hanging above the deadite fell on the demon's body, pinning it to the table. "Groovy!" said Ash. Ash grabbed another one and threw it in front of another machine that was placed against the wall. Ash pulled the lever and a large wooden stake connected to a rope on the ceiling swooped down and impaled the deadite through the belly and pinning him to the wall, then an axe swung down from above the demon's head and split the demon's head in two. Ash smirked and shook his head. "You can never kill to much," he said. The sound of a whack was heard from behind him. Ash turned to see Miroku finishing a deadite that was obviously about to attack Ash from behind. "Thanks pal," he said. "Let me return the favor," he said. He pushed Miroku aside and fired two shots from his shotgun into a deadite, which was flying through the air as it tried to jump on Miroku. The demon splattered into several dismembered pieces. One last deadite tried to run for the door leading out of the room, but Ash had other plans. He quickly reached into his pack and pulled out his civil war sword and herald it at the demon. The blade went strait through the deadite's head the demon fell forward breaking down the paper slid-door. Ash and the others turned to the cage.

"Wow man that was amazing!" said one of Koga's companions.

"Man you saved our lives!" said the other.

Koga folded his arms and sneered. "I could have gotten us out of here myself," he huffed.

"Your welcome Wolf Man," returned Ash.

"You could be a little more grateful Wolf," growled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we didn't have to rescue you!" shouted Shippo. It was clear that none of them were impressed by Koga's response.

"Yeah man they did go all this way to save us," said Koga's companion with the pink Mohawk. The other nodded in agreement.

Koga frowned even deeper. "Fine, thanks mu…Inuyasha," said Koga with a sigh. With that Inuyasha slashed the lock off with his Tessiga. The Wolf demons emerged from the cage.

"We'd best continue on then," stated Miroku the others nodded and walked towards the door. Ash stopped suddenly, remembering their other lost companion.

"Hey," began Ash as he held up his hand to stop the bunch. "Did you guys see Samanoske?" he asked the Wolf demons.

"You mean the Samurai?" asked Koga, Ash nodded. "No, haven't seen him since we all fell off the monk's pet demon.

Ash looked down. 'Aw man, I hope he's okay,' he thought to himself. He had lost a lot of good friends to the demons and he could not bear the thought of losing another. He knew Samanoske could take care of himself, but why had he not met up with them yet. 'I sure as hell hope he doesn't try to storm the temple on his own,' thought Ash. He looked up and nodded to the others and motioned to move on.

"Now that you mentioned it, I wander what has become of Hachi," said Miroku.

"What should we do with it?" snarled a deadite as it drooled over the badger demon, shivering in fear on the ground in front of him.

"I say we kill it now!" said the deadite at his right side.

"No, lets eat it live!" growled the deadite to the left.

Things had not gone well for Hachi he landed on the main road of the town. The deadites and genma picked him up with no trouble at all the dragged him to the foot of the steps to the temple and had been drooling over him ever since. Most of the demons in the area had retreated to the temple because of the confusion of the firestorm and many patrols sent out to search the streets had gone missing (the one's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken by surprise while avoiding detection, and that Samanoske had killed while fighting his way towards the temple). There was less than five hundred demons left in the city, many of the main garrison was killed in the firestorm. The vortexes, which allowed more demons to cross over, had been ceiled on purpose because the stone was loosing power and could no longer support the vortexes. It would have to recharge. The demon's, both genma and deadite were all armed and ready for battle where ever it would come. Burs apparently not ready enough.

"Intruder!" came the scream of a deadite from atop the main gate to the temple but was cut short by an arrow to the throat. All the demons turned their attention to the gate. Suddenly the gate was slashed to pieces with lightening speed. A samurai clad in read emerged from the dust caused by the slashing. He wielded a double bladed Naginta and looked at them with death in his eyes.

"Attack!" shouted one of the deadites as he and his fellow demon warriors charged the lone samurai. Faster than they could blink the samurai charged into the oncoming cluster of demons and spun into a whirl of death as with every turn he dismembered another demon. After a moment the cluster of demon's broke off and Samanoske began taking them on one by one. They fought as best they could but the samurai was much to fast even for them. He sliced many of them to pieces before they could even attempt to attack. One after another he cut them all down until he had cleared a way to the steps of temple. There he found Hachi lying face down and trembling with terror.

"Don't be afraid, Hachi, most of them are dead now, the others have retreated," said the samurai in a friendly voice.

Hachi looked up and was over joyed at the sight of the first of his lost companions. "Master Samanoske!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet. "I'm so glad to see you have made it, but where are the others?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they could be here anytime," began Samanoske. "Find somewhere to hid and stay there till they come," Hachi nodded and ran for cover. Samanoske turned to the temple and began to climb the stairway. He reached the top and kicked in the door and ran in with his naginta at the ready. He saw a familiar figure shivering in the center of the room. "Gildenstern!" growled Samanoske at the demonic architect. The demon only shivered on the floor knowing he would be no match for the samurai. Samanoske grabbed the creature by the throat held him up over his head. "Where his Naraku?" he asked, all he received was a gargle of agony. "Tell me now and I might spare you," he said.

"Below us," Gildenstern said gasping for breath. "The stairs are beyond the door," said Gildenstern pointing to the slid-door to Samanoske's left. "Please, let me live," begged the demon.

Samanoske sneered. "You don't deserve to live," began Samanoske as Gildenstern continued to gasp for air in is hand. "But you will," he said as he let the demon down. Samanoske then thrust his gauntlet-clad arm into Gildenstern's chest and activated his gauntlet. With a scream of terror Gildenstern was sucked inside the gauntlet within him. "As part of my energy reserves," finished Samanoske. He then turned and ran for the door that would lead to the stairs.

"Damn!" grunted Naraku. "That blasted samurai just killed and drove away most of our remaining forces!" he growled. "And that coward Gildenstern, who I told to command the remaining forces cowered before that damn human and has been tapped within the void of the samurai's gauntlet!"

"So what do we do now Master Naraku?" asked Evil Inuyasha. Kagome lay at his feet in her tattered clothing. "Will the barrier we have made, not hold?" he asked and motioned to the center of the room where Rin lay on an altar covered with pentagrams and Sango hung on the wall behind on an upside down cross. This demonic set up created a powerful barrier around them.

"Not for long," said Naraku.

"Don't worry Master, I'll get them all. Won't I Kagome?" asked Evil Inuyasha with an evil laugh, Kagome could only moan with anguish.

"However there is one satisfaction I can receive from this night," began Naraku. Evil Inuyasha looked at his master with confusion. "Kagura," he said. In his normal dark and calm tone of voice.

"Yes," came Kagura's voice as she materialized in front of him.

"Do you really want your heart back?" he asked. Kagura was taken aback by this question. She could only face the floor and say nothing. "Shy are you?" asked Naraku. "Well then, here it is," he said with a smile and extended his arm.

Kagura felt a strange felling inside her chest. A strange glow beaconed inside her as Naraku extended his arm. Suddenly she could feel what she had not felt in such a long time. Kagura could feel her heart beating inside her chest. The demoness was overwhelmed with joy. "You have returned my heart!" she said with joy and shock.

"Indeed," said Naraku as a sadistic smile came to his face. With a forward thrust Naraku's right arm became a bladelike figure and dug into Kagura's upper left chest. Kagura gasped with pain. She looked up at her master with an expression of confusion. "Surly I made it clear to you long ago that this is the fate of those who betray me," said Naraku with an evil chuckle. Kagura gasped for one last breath then fell to her knees then flat on the floor. With a loud crash, the door of the underground temple shattered into fragments and in it's place stood Inuyasha, Tessiga at the ready and the rest of his companions behind him. Naraku showed no surprise to his new arrivals. "Why Inuyasha, right on cue. I knew you would come for your precious Kagome," said Naraku with a menacing laugh.

"That's right baby, you mess with the bull you get the horns," said Ash at the half-breed's side.

"Where's Kagome and Sango?" demanded Inuyasha.

"And Rin!" Jaken shouted. None of them noticed the occult rituals taking place behind Naraku.

"You heard em bub, damsels in distress, fork em out!" demand Ash.

Naraku chuckled. "See for yourselves," he said and motioned towards the altar with his left hand. Everyone was horrified. Miroku ran cold at the site that lay before him the sight of the demons slayer he had grown to care so much for hanging unconscious from atop an inverted Cross. Even Sesshomaru tensed far more than he had been in ages as he gazed upon Rin as she lay also unconscious on a table lined with pentagrams, Jaken could only tremble with shock. Shippo was in tears on Kirara's back, Kirara herself was growling with rage. Inuyasha was on the verge of breaking into a rampage of destruction, it was clear from the expression on his face. Not only for Sango and Rin, but he quickly caught sight of his evil self and Kagome lying on the floor at his feet, beaten bruised and cut with her clothing ripped in several parts. There was no curse, nor word that could do his wrath justice, nothing but the blood of the monsters before would quench is thirst for vengeance. He would make them pay for what they had done to his Kagome. Koga was thinking in the same arena.

"You sick Son of a Bitch!" growled Ash as he stared into the evil eye's of Naraku, two balls of inferno; blazing like the flames of Damnation. "Your goin down you Bastared!" he said pointing his finger at the demon. He was mad

"Strong words," said Naraku with a snide tone. "You pitiful humans should learn your place in this world," he finished.

"Shut up you piece of shit!" yelled Ash. He was really mad. "Miroku!" he shouted and grabbed the nearby monk by the shoulder and pulled him up in front of him. The monk was still in a slight case of shock from the horror he had just seen. "Suck them both up, NOW!" Ash bellowed in Miroku's ear snapping him back into his senses.

"I…I can't, there's a barrier around them," said the monk. "And even if they didn't, I might suck the girls in with them."

"How long are you going to cower behind your barrier Naraku?" demanded Koga.

"I'll killem boss," said Evil Inuyasha to his master. "I'll killem all," he said with psychotic laugh.

Kagome briefly regained consciousness and looked beyond the barrier at the man she loved. "Inuyasha," she said in a voice so soft that the half-breed himself could just barley hear it. Kagome blacked out immediately after.

"Oooo, looks like Kagome misses you Inuyasha," said Evil Inuyasha in a taunting voice.

Inuyasha had had enough. "I'm taking him down," he said. "And don't any of you dare interfere," he finished with death in his voice. The others knew perfectly well what would happen if they tried to help him. Ash could not blame him. The only thing stopping him from doing the same was that Inuyasha asked first. Inuyasha turned to Koga "Koga," Inuyasha quietly said to the wolf demon. "If I don't make it, get Kagome out of here no matter what," he said, his face still filled with rage. Koga nodded. Inuyasha stepped forward, Evil Inuyasha did the same. Evil Inuyasha drew a hideous sword that looked similar to the Tessiga but was tainted with evil. "BASTARD!" screamed Inuyasha as he charged his dark self. Evil Inuyasha charged as well both their swords locked as they met with hate in their eyes. Inuyasah parried his opponent's sword lock and lunged for his stomach. His evil self, leapt back just in time to miss the attack, then brought his sword down hard on Inuyasha from above. Inuyasha raised his sword just in the nick of time to block the attack. Inuyasha rolled to the right the slashed at his rival's side, the demon blocked just in time. Inuyasha and his evil self clanged their swords together viciously; trying to weaken the other's defenses so to deliver a fatal strike. Within the striking and blocking, Evil Inuyasha reached out and sucker punched Inuyasha in the face while he was trying to block an almost crushing attack. Inuyasha was knocked back, giving his evil self the chance he was hoping for. In the blink of an eye, Evil Inuyasha slashed Inuyasha's right side. Inuyasha shrieked with pain and tumbled backwards. Evil Inuyasha stood over Inuyasha with his sword held high above his head ready to bring it down on his opponent and end the fight. Biting back the pain Inuyasha quickly rolled to the left, just barely missing the death-dealing blade. With more speed and agility than even he knew he had. Inuyasha spun up and sliced his opposite's head off from behind. Evil Inuyasha's head rolled lifelessly to the ground. And it was done Inuyasha had conquered the evil that Naraku had spawned from within him.

Naraku was terrified. Evil Inuyasha was his last real line of defense. The barrier that now stood between him and Inuyasha's wrath would soon disperse from lack of power. Naraku knew he should have gathered more humans. The more humans ritualized the more powerful the barrier would be but all he had was the child and Sango. But they did not know that so Naraku pulled his last remaining bluff. "Well done Inuyasha," he began as if the loss of Evil Inuyasha was of no consequence to him. "But you might as well have been killed for all the good it dose you. Even your Tessiga will never break this barrier," he finished with an evil grin.

"They don't need to," came a voice from behind. Naraku turned to meet the vengeful eye's of Nobunaga. Naraku's eye's widened with terror. "Trying to kill me, dose not comply very well with the deal, now dose it?" said Nobunaga with an evil glare.

"Nooooo!" screamed Naraku as he ran from Nobunaga and vanished in a vortex, which conveniently appeared before him. The barrier vanished. As always Naraku bugged out just before his number was up.

"NOBUNAGA!" everyone proclaimed. They all moved forward ready to ward off an attack.

"Damn it doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?" bellowed Ash.

"What trickery is this?" demanded Miroku. "We all saw you die."

"No you saw me vanish when Naraku tried to kill me," began Nobunaga. "As master of the genma I am entitled to certain…benefits. Such as the ability to transport myself in far from my surroundings, and even sustain life, even if I am a heart beat from death."

"Okay then fine you want to retake the exam than by all means, come get some," said Ash. He readied his shotgun and chainsaw.

"HA HA HA HA! You fools!" laughed Nobunaga. "Not only do I control the genma now but…" he held out the Kandarion summoning stone. "The deadites as well," he finished.

The ground beneath them began to shake. "Oh Shi…" Ash began but was cut short when dozens of deadites burst out of the ground and began attacking the unsuspecting group of demon fighters. They all were enveloped in battle. More demons came from out of the walls. The hordes of deadites were crowding in on them and they had difficulty maneuvering. Sesshomaru an Inuyasha were so crowded they could not even use their swords, and were forced to take on the multitude of demons with their claws. Koga and his wolf demon companions were not having much luck either. Kirara, Shippo and Jaken were about to be pumled beneath the demons as more and more ganged up on the weaker ones, until Ash sliced his way through the deadites and defended the three of them.

"Don't you see now," shouted Nobunaga. "It's over!"

"Not yet it is not," came Samanoske's voice. Everyone turned to the entrance to the temple, where stood the Samurai Samanoske Akiehe, his sword drawn and his eyes on Nobunaga.

"Samanoske!" everyone said at once. Ash was particularly glad to see he was all right. He felt great relief he had not lost another friend.

Samanoske shut his eyes and his sword began to glow in moments his sword was now a large shining curved sword that appeared to be pulsing with the lightning. Samanoske himself had changed just as he had just the other day. His armor vanished. He grew in size and his skin turned silver gray. Nobunaga changed as well, he drew a massive fire sword, his skin turned charcoal gray and two large horns sprang from his forehead. With nothing more said Samanoske charged Nobunaga. The two of them locked swords and stared each other down. Nobunaga parried Samanoske and made a quick lung to his chest but Samanoske dodged the attack and made a quick slash for his face. Nobunaga blocked this attack and made a slash at his opponent's right side. Samanoske blocked and made a 360-degree spin before slashing at his rivals face. The slash was successful but the small cut on Nobunaga's left cheek that was made by Samanoske dissolved as if it were never there. Nobunaga gave a hideous smile and made as swift downward slash at his opponent. Samanoske dodged it and leapt over Nobunaga's head and slashed him across the back. Nobunaga howled in pain but kept slashing at his rival. Samanoske noticed that Nobunaga's back wound was healing rapidly. No demon Samanoske had ever encountered healed so quickly.

Shortly after Samanoske and Nobunaga began fighting the battle between the rest of the group and the deadites continued. Ash and his companions were starting to gain the upper hand on the deadites but then several genma rushed in from the entrance. "Okay fine!" bellowed Ash. "Keep em comin!" he shouted as he slashed two more deadites in half with his chainsaw and lunged toward the new arrivals. Ash slashed and shot at the demons as they came for what several minutes with no end in sight. One of the deadites leapt on him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Ash tried to push the demon off of him but then something caught his eye…it must have been take by the deadites from the city. In any case it was there and Ash was never happier in the entire time he had been in that time. "Hello beautiful," he said with a smirk. He gave the deadite on top of him a swift punch to the face, which was just enough to stun it. Ash pushed the deadite off of him and crawled to his long lost friend.

Samanoske and Nobunaga continued to duel. It seemed to last an eternity. Samanoske knew he would not be able to stay in his Onimusha from for much longer and he still did not understand how Nobunaga could heal so quickly. He had made a few more successful slashes at Nobunaga, all of which healed almost instantly. Then it suddenly occurred to him. The stone strapped to his chest. The one Ash had called the Kandarion Summoning stone. That must be it. Samanoske dodged a close slash at his head and made a powerful lung at the stone with his sword…but it had no effect, in fact the stone deflected his attack. It was obvious there was a barrier around it. 'But how to break it?' Samanoske asked himself. Samanoske remembered that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords had penetrated barriers before. Maybe…

"Everyone get back against the wall!" Ash shouted and pointed to the wall on the fare side of the temple. All but Inuyasha and Sesshomru obeyed. Ash grabbed Sesshomaru and shoved him in the direction of the wall. "Get back damn it, I got a plan!" Sesshomaru reluctantly complied; Sesshomaru realized by now that Ash knew what he was doing. Inuyasha continued clawing at the demons savagely. "Get back against the wall!" Ash yelled at the half-breed.

"Never!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Ash had lost his patience. "This is no time for heroics!" he shouted. He then grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face. Inuyasha was stunned but not knocked out. Ash grabbed him and dragged him back to the wall with the others.

"I hope you have a really good plan," said Miroku. The demons began to advance on them.

"You bet your ass I do," said Ash as he raised his right arm that normally had his chainsaw but now held a strange looking metal device with several barrels on a cylinder. "Look what I got!" cheered Ash to the oncoming demons. Ash touched part of the device with his good hand and the device erupted into a frenzy of loud blasts as he cylinder rotated the barrels of the device around in circles. The demons in front of them began to drop by the second. Ash began a swaying pattern with his arm attachment. He swayed his arm to the left and right, covering a wider range of space and killing more demons. Within a minute's time the room was empty, except for the fellowship of the jewel and the two dueling, at least no one else was standing. Ash released his had from the device and it went silent. "Thanks again Gramps," he said in memory of this Great great great great something or other, who he met during his history tour of Dearborn Michigan (his ancestor was a skilled weapons smith and developed a gattling gun to for him to use against the deadites).

"Amazing!" said Miroku.

"Wow!" exclaimed Shippo from Kirara's back. Kirara growled in agreement. The others could only stare in shock.

"What kind of weapon his that?" asked Miroku. "I have heard of the gunpowder weapons from the far west but I've never seen one such as this!"

"It killed more than your Boomstick!" said Shippo.

"How did you ever obtain such a weapon?" asked the monk.

"Long story fellus, and it looks like we still have one last fish left in the pond," said Ash. "One hell of a big one."

Samanoske dodged another attack. He could feel his energy wearing down. It was only a matter of time till his power ran out and he was helpless to Nobunaga's attacks. There was only one chance he had to send a message to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, using his thoughts and the power of the Oni clan. But this would only drain more of his power. He knew he had no other choice he stopped slashing his sword and dodged Nobunaga's attacks rapidly as he could as he concentrated. After twenty seconds of dodging and ducking Nobunaga was loosing his patience. "Fight Coward!" demanded Nobunaga.

Samanoske's sword dissolved leaving only his normal sword. His red armor reappeared as if it had always been there. His skin returned to normal and he returned to his original size. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru now!" shouted the Samurai as he ran towards them and dove to the ground. Nobunaga noticed too late. The demon brothers both unleashed their weapon's ultimate attacks. The two waves of demon energy hit the stone on the demon emperor's chest and with a loud crack, the stone split in two and fell to the ground. The two pieces crumbled into a million pieces on impact.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nobunaga as his demon energy drained and he was returned to his original size and from. He stood in the center of the temple shivering with shock and dismay. He could no longer sense the presence of the genma or the deadites, as if all contact he once had with them and the deadites was gone. "How could this be?" he asked out loud. Samanoske answered him with the slash of his sword. Nobunaga's head rolled to the ground and disintegrated along with the rest of his body. A shock way pulsed from Nobunaga's body.

Hachi trembled in fear atop the temple as he watched the genma and deadites regrouping outside the temple. Suddenly a great shockwave shook the area, it seemed to come from underneath the temple. Hachi looked down to see that the genma and deadites had vanished. The badger demon gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Yeah! We got em!" cheered Koga.

"Yeah! We showed em hu Koga!" cheered Koga's companion with the pink Mohawk.

"And the best part is, we saved your woman Koga!" said the other wolf demon.

Koga's eye's widened at the memory. "My Kagome! I've got to get to her before the mu…" Koga was cut short as he turned to see he was to late

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the girl he held in his arms.

Kagome shifted in his arms then opened her eyes and smiled into the amber eyes of the man she loved. "Inuyasha," was all she could think to say. With tears running down her face she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Oh Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he returned her embrace.

Miroku and Ash were hurried to Sango. They untied her and hefted her down from the inverted cross. Miroku held her in his arms. "Sango are you alright?" he asked. Sango winched and opened her eyes.

"Miroku ," she said in recognition of the monk holding her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Thank you, Miroku," she said. Miroku returned her embrace with nothing else said. Kirara now in her smaller form came swiftly to their sides.

Sesshomaru was at Rin's side at the alter before anyone knew where he was. Rin opened her eyes as if nothing had happened and she had only been asleep. Her face broke into a smile as she saw the one had been like a father to her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. The girl leapt up and threw her arms around her master. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this, whatever he had expected from his moment, this was not it. Sesshomaru strained every nerve in his body to avoid the blush he flet coming on.

Ash observed all of this with great interest. "Love is in the air," he sang. He also noticed Koga glaring at Inuyasha as he held Kagome, Shippo soon leapt into the huddle. Ash walked up and put a hand on Koga's shoulder. Koga turned to Ash. "Ah don't sweat it pal," he said. "Women are like a demon, there's always gonna be another one comin," he said and left the wolf demon with these words of wisdom. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the room where Nobnaga's body once stood. And in a moments time a vortex appeared spiraling into the roof. They all looked in wander at the phenomenon. "I guess this is my ticket outa here," said Ash.

"Are you sure?" asked Samanoske.

"Believe me I've seen more of these in the past few weeks than you ever want to see in your lifetime," said Ash. "Well I guess this is goodbye fellus," said Ash, partially regretting what was to come. "Miroku, keep up the good work, if you know what I mean," he said to Miroku with a wink. Miroku returned the wink, and then suffered an elbow to the side by Sango.

Ash walked up to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Well see ya latter Sesshy," he said only to receive a cold look from Sesshomaru. "Ya I'll miss you too buddy," he said. "Oh and Jaken," he said to the toad demon at Sesshomaru's feet. The demon turned his attention to Ash and was looking down the barrels of his shotgun. Jaken shrieked with terror. "Just kidding you little reptile you," he said and pat Jaken on the head, Jaken fainted. "Oh and can I talk to the kid for a moment?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded to Rin and she turned to Ash. "Hey Kid, uh…what was your name?" he asked.

"Rin," she said with a smile.

"You know those guys can get themselves into some serious trouble," he said to her quietly, motioning to Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Keep an eye on em you know?" he said. Rin took in what he said for a moment then smiled and nodded. "Good girl," said Ash with smile.

Ash turned to Koga and the wolf demons. "See ya round dogs," he said to them. "Oh and Koga he said to the leader in a quiet voice. "Take it easy man she ain't worth this," he said and nodded towards Kagome.

Ash approached Kagome and Inuyasha. "Bye lovebirds, hey keep an eye on this guy would yu?" he said Kagome, she sighed and nodded. "See you on the battlefield someday Inuyasha," he said.

Inuyasha was shocked; Ash had never once called him by his name, not ever. "Ash!" Inuyasha called after him.

Ash turned to the half-breed. "Yo?" replied Ash.

Inuyasha looked for a moment. "Nothing," he finished and shook his head.

"As it should be," replied Ash. Ash turned to Shippo next. "See ya latter little guy," he said.

"Bye Ash," said Shippo. Shippo was just starting to like him. He treated him way better than Inuyasha.

"Oh and one more thing," said Ash. "Break it to Sango softly, about Kohaku," Shippo sighed and nodded. "And…tell her I know how she feels…And…I sorry," he said, Shippo nodded. Ash gave the fox demon a pat on the shoulder, "Wouldn't have made it without your help little guy. Shippo blushed. "And keep an eye on Old Yeller for me will ya?" he said. Shippo smiled and nodded. He then turned his attention to Samanoske. "So now that this is all out of the way, what'll you be doin now?" he asked.

"Now that Nobunaga and the genma are gone, my quest is over," began Samanoske. "I suppose I shall return to the Oni clan."

"Well good luck to ya," said Ash.

"You too Ash. I will pray always for your safety and happiness," said Samanoske.

"Hey I'm gonna get all misty eyed here!" Ash complained. "Stay outa trouble pal," he said and gave the samurai a quickly hug. "See ya all further on up the road," he said to them all and ran into the vortex and where eve it may take him.

PROLOGE:

"So anyway I jumped through the vortex and the rest is history," said Ash to his companion. "I landed somewhere outside the city. It didn't take to long for the cops to pick me up, but when they did they found my guns on me and had me cuffed and in the pen before I could get a word in. I never did understand what your country has against guns, I mean hey, it worked out pretty good for us didn't it. You have no idea how many times that double barrel saved my life. Anyway they decided to let me off sine it was my first time here, oh and because I beat the shit out of this sadist cell mate who was causing so much trouble inside. I guess they took it as a favor. So now I'm here, I have no guns and I have no money so I have no idea how I'm gonna pay for this drink," he said and gulped down the last of his Jack Daniels. "So what do you think?" he asked his companion.

"Awe, I know how ye feel mate," he said in his thick English accent. "I've been there and back again ye know. Shit happens and someone's gotta do something about it," he said running his hands through his blonde hair. "Them bastards think they can all just walk all over us well, they got one arse loada pain comin I tell ye."

"Amen to that brother, finally a guy willing to fight back," Ash said with relief.

"Aye, Lotta people think the demons don't exist in our world. I tell you there here right now in this room ready to take the hopes and dreams of every free spirited human being in this world and shove em right up their arses," he said as he lit a cigarette. I've had a brush with those types me self."

"Really?" asked Ash. "Okay then pal, what's your story?"

"Awe ye don't wanna know mate," he said as he placed his litter back in the pocket of his Tan trench coat.

"Come on buddy I just told you mine," said Ash. "Can't possibly be any worse."

"Oh you have no idea," muttered his trench coat clad companion. "All right mate, here it goes. See it all started in this little town called New Castle an…" his companion was cut short as the door to the pub was broken down by band of deadites. "BLIMY!" Ash's companion shrieked.

"Ah crap," moaned Ash. "Do you guys ever take a break!" he bellowed at the band of demons. There were at least two dozen of them. The other customers and the bartender were already running around in panic. All that did was get them eaten.

"Leme take a wild guess mate, these are the deadnouts you told me bout," asked his British companion.

"Deadites and they couldn't have picked a better time," began Ash. "I have no weapons and even if I did the cops would confiscate them, go figure."

"Here then mate," said the Brit. "I'll handle em for ye," he said. The Brit began to chant some familiar words and with a blast from his hands the oncoming deadites froze. Ash's British friend had cast the stun spell he had learned from the spell book he found in Dearborn, he had forgotten all about his spell book (which he still had in his pack).

"You know the Stun spell!" Ash exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?" asked the Brit. I learned that in the fifth grade from a fortuneteller named Clowie.

"You seem to be full of surprises pal," said Ash. "But what do we do now. That won't hold em forever."

"Don't worry mate," began the Brit. "I have me a little trick that el take care of this lot," he said with a menacing smile. He began chanting something Ash had never heard before.

IN HELL

The First of the Fallen, aka the devil, turned around to see that the first of the demons he had sent to Earth to destroy the one called Ash. Had returned to him. "I TOLD YOU TO ATTACK THE DEMONS SLAYER YOU FOOLS!" he barked. What do you want?

"Your skin," said the first demon as it jumped on him and bit into his neck. The First of the Fallen grew furious and tore the deadite apart. Then turned to the others who were also attacking him.

EARTH, LONDON, ENGLAND

"You controlled them?" asked Ash as him and his companion stood in the deserted pub.

"Aye, high Magnus shit," he explained. "Allows me to override their original orders and give em me own. Who says soldiers aren't mindless zombies."

"What did you tell them to do?" asked Ash.

"To attack the bastard who sent em our way," said his companion. "And I'll bet you me last pound it was the Devil im self."

"No doubt," said Ash. "But there'll be way more where they came from. I'm gonna need some weapons."

"I might be able to arrange that," said his companion. "Come along then mate."

Ash began to follow him to the door. "Oh yeah, I never did catch your name," said Ash.

"Oh right then," said his companion as he turned to Ash. "John's the name, John…"

IN HELL

"CONSTANTINE!" screamed the First of the Fallen as the deadites tried to pile on top of him, knowing full well whose handy work had sent these feeble minded fools to attack him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes: That's right DC VERTIGO fans. Ash's next adventure will team him up with the one and only John Constantine, Hellblazer. And no this is not the John Constantine from the movie Constantine, although there are some things I like about that Constantine better than the comic book Constantine. This one is British, has blonde hair, doesn't wear black and hence is not Keana Reeves. You also notice the one on one fight scenes. those were in honor of star wars episode 3 (the best star wars movie ever). I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to this epic story of action and adventure. I hope you all look forward the sequal to come and possibly the sequal to follow that. Anyway, there you have it please review, Trooper out


	11. alternate ending

Author's notes: hi everyone, I'm so sorry, I know it has been the longest time since my last story update but I've been busy, what with boot camp and training and getting yelled at and all that other stuff we people in the military do, oh yeah and occasionally fighting the war on terror. We'll needless to say I haven't really written anything in about four or five months now, well accept for at the very end of boot camp when my chief made me write a 2000 word essay as punishment for being late. Anyway I figured to warm myself up and get myself back into my groove I might have a little fun with some of the ending ideas I had for evil dead way of the boomstick. I had several ideas for the ending but I only ended up using one of them but I figure now is the time to humor my audiences with something they can enjoy in the mean time while I'm still hear and Great Lakes Illinois, waiting for my orders. Just so you all know, as I'm writing this I'm not sure if I'll be putting it up or not. Anyway, here it is the alternate ending of Evil Dead Way of the Boomstick.

(picking up directly after Ash went through the vortex).

"So anyway I jump into the vortex and the rest is history," said Ash as he stretched himself out in his loan chair. "The damn thing landed me right outside the city, fifteen feet in the air!" he complained to his audience as he rubbed his nose, still slightly bruised. "I dumped most of my gear so not to arouse suspicion, damn near broke my heart, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. "I wandered into town last night and slept in the cathedral, the padre graced me with this less traveled but untorn act of charity," said Ash gesturing to his new untorn blue denim shirt. "I have to admit, normally I wouldn't be caught dead around here; freedom fries and all," he said and paused to take a sip of his Champaign. "But then again, its been a long time since I've had a real vacation; being a house wares salesman doesn't really get you around. And besides, the view can only get better from here," Ash said as he smiled in the direction of the giant metal tower clearly in view from the out door café in which he sat. And of course its every red blood American's dream to be serviced by charming feminine European specimens such as yourself, baby," he said with a blinding smile and wink to his waitress; a gorgeous blonde with sparkling green eyes, wearing the average red and white waitress uniform. She was particularly charming to Ash, despite the fact that she was staring back at him with a face of utter confusion and bewilderment. "So anyway, in a nutshell; I came, I saw, I kicked Japan's ass and know I'm here to take down France, one bottle of Champaign at a time," he finished and gulped down the last drop in his glass and placed it back down on the table next to his opened Champaign bottle. "So what do ya say baby? I'm I your new Jean Claude Van Dame or what?" he asked with a grin.

The completely befuddled waitress could only continue to hold the smile she had kept frozen on her face for the past half hour. Ash returned with a questioning smile, showing her that he was finished. She quickly glanced left then right to regain her bearings with a faint giggle replied. "Wi missure," she nodded (trying desparatly to look polite about it) before briskly walking away to tend to the other costomers.

Ash smiled after her and shook his head. "Here's looking at you kid," he said trying to sound like Humphrey Bogart, but not doing a very good job. He knew all along that was going to be her answer, even he was smart enough to realize relatively early in his storytelling that she could not understand a word he was saying, to bad she wasn't smart enough to realize he knew all along. Even though she maintained eye contact all along and did her best to make it seem like she knew what he was saying. He knew he had her when he was trying to explain the extensive discussion he and his comrades had carried out about the proper use of the word irony. He knew he his boasting would not get him very far in a non-English speaking environment but he wanted to see how long the girl would last. He was surprised she had made it all the way through his story. Ash raised his wrist to examine the time. "All that within two hours, that's right baby; I'm a pro," he almost laughed at his storytelling skills, "I tell ya I should write a book or something." He leaned forward and refilled his glass. Despite that Ash's only reliable shelter source was the Notre Dame Cathedral, he still had plenty of money left in the wallet and his plastic to go for after that. He figured he could probably relax in Paris for about a week or maybe two if e was careful (just as long as he kept a low profile). And even if he did find any trouble, he still had his number one instrument of diplomacy to fall back on. He reached below his seat and gently pat his trusty pack like he would a dog. Ash raised his glass to his lips, the liquid inside it sparkled and glimmered in the sunlight, like the city itself. It was a bit past noon and the streets of Paris were swarming with people and cars fizzing through the city like the bubbles in Ash's drink. Ash was so lost in his own peace and harmony he took no notice to the fact that the sun filled sky above him was suddenly darkened and shaded. Ash inhaled ready to pour the carbonated miracle down his throat. "Can it possibly get better than this?" he asked himself out loud with a tranquil smile. His question was answered by a loud crashing noise from nearby followed by the frantic mixture of screams slashing noises and demonic growls that Ash had become all to familiar with. Ash's head dropped, limiting his line of sight to his lap. He didn't need to see any of it…the hundreds of green skeletal warriors leaping down from gigantic flying sting ray-like creatures wielding their samurai swords, attacking and slaughtering every human being in sight; which was no small number to say the least. Ash did not know how, the genma had managed to follow him back, or who had promoted himself to commander in chief after Nobunaga or why the hell they chose Paris, France. All he knew for sure was one thing, his vacation was ruined. Ash raised his head no longer bearing a tranquil smile but a disgusted frown. "I could almost feel that coming…just as I finished the question," he remarked in a furious growl. Amiss the various cries and screams one particular scream caught Ash's attention. Ash looked left, in the direction of a dead end back alley only twenty some odd yards away from him and saw a knock out brunette wearing a denim jacket and a mini skirt flatten herself against the wall of one of the buildings, gasping for breath, hoping she had escaped the slaughter. Ash looked above her and saw a demonic ninja with four arms all armed with knives climbing down from the roof of the building the girl stood against. Ash immediately reached down into his pack and pulled out his blue cobalt steel friend. "Lancelot to the rescue again," he growled under his breath. As he sprinted in the direction of the alley.

The girl panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. Trying to understand what was happening. She could only watch in terror as these horrifying creatures continued to brutally slaughter all of her countrymen and women around her. Suddenly heard a metallic noise above her. She looked up to see a horrifying four armed creature, a knife in each hand crawling down to her from the roof of the building she stood against. She stood frozen in horror at the monstrosity descending upon her. A scream was the best she could manage as she started up into it's horrible infernal eyes. To her shocking surprise, the creature exploded into a shower of bloody fragments as to loud explosions filled the air to her left. She was so shocked she could not even blink as her face was splashed with the creatures green blood. She slowly turned her head still shivering with terror to her left and saw her rescuer.

"About as low as it goes, isn't it?" Ash asked his recently deceased foe, as he lowered his smoking double barrel. "Butchering helpless French girls in the alleyways, but then I guess there the only ones you can actually kill aren't they ninja boy?" he asked with a mocking glare. Ash turned his attention to his damsel in distress only five yards away from him. Her face and jacket now splattered with green blood. She gazed at him with awe, clearly in shock. Ash holstered his shotgun behind his back and walked up to her. He wiped the blood away from her face with the sleeve of his un-handed arm. Exposing her pale clammy skin, her eyes remained fixed on his. He took her into his arms and could feel her trembling against him but she returned the embrace gratefully, she did not say a word. Ash was about to say something to calm her down when a chours of demonic growls broke his train of thought he looked over his shoulder to see a dozen genma warriors blocking the only exit to the alleyway. He quickly looked back into the girls eyes, she had not taken her eyes off him but she knew something was wrong. "I don't mean to seem forward honey, but I think we both need this," he said. Ash leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on his lady fair's mouth, the girls eyes slowly slide shut then returned the kiss. Moments latter Ash pulled away. The girl opened her eyes and connected with his. "Groovy," Ash said with a heroic smirk. In a swift, fluent, sideways motion; Ash released the woman from his embrace drew his trusty boom stick and turned in the direction of the genma warriors blocking his way. "Come get some, bone heads," Ash casually invited as he took aim.


	12. alternate ending 2

Author's notes: Hi everyone it's me again and here is another alternate ending to ED way of the boomstick. I hope you all enjoyed the last one and here is another one, fans of Ash's love life, here is one for the century. Just so you all know, after a few weeks of leave I will be moving on to my duty station in Little Creek Virginia, where I will be working with the Seabees (think John Wayne people). Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one, please review, peace out.

(Picking up after Ash jumped through the vortex).

[A week after the battle at hononji temple

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand as they stood in front of the well that would take her forward in time to her home. It had been a week since their battle with Naraku and Nobunaga. Ash had disappeared into the vortex. Samanoske had returned to his people. Sesshomaru left with Rin and Jaken. Koga and his companions had departed as soon as they made sure that Kagome and the others had made it back to Kaede's village safely. Despite himself Inuyasha was grateful to Koga; he had not made a move on Kagome or even attempted to start some petty squabble with him over Kagome. Koga had threatened to kill Inuyasha if he let anything happen to Kagome before he departed but Inuyasha had not delivered a response, he knew better. Kaede was able to heal Kagome and Sango's wounds with relative ease; it had been mostly emotional damage, especially with Kagome. But having Inuyasha at her side gave her strength. Within three days she was on her feet again and only days later she was herself again. Miroku had done the same for Sango, who took particular comfort in the fact that he had known better than to do anything inappropriate. She was also on her feet again at this time but was still unaware of the fate of her brother. Miroku had said that he would tell her today in private. Kagome on the other hand, had a test to prepare for at home and decide to return home today. Inuyasha, for the first time ever had requested to escort her home. How could Kagome decline? Inuyasha's amber eyes locked with Kagome's chocolate eyes. For what seemed like hours they stood there staring into each others eyes. The wind blew gently around them; the rattle of leaves on trees, bushes and grass was the only sound to be heard. The two of them could see for miles from the hill top on which they stood and as far as the eye could see there was not a single sign of an intruder or watcher. They stood by the well alone. They both knew the words they wanted to say to each other but even now alone in what seemed to be the most peaceful place in the world they could not bring themselves to speak the words. "I'll go with you if you want?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

Kagome smiled. "No, it's alright; I need to study anyway," she said. Inuyasha's eyes fell but nodded understandingly. Kagome realized how he must have felt and could not help but broaden her smile. Before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome had stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha was shocked beyond words, he was even more surprised when Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. His face turned beat red but he did not resist nor attempt to break free of Kagome's embrace, in fact he wrapped his own arms around Kagome. The two of them stood in front of the well for several minutes, holding each other. Neither one of them wanted to ever let go. This was what both of them had been waiting for, for several months now. And finally it was theirs for the taking. Any sense of pride, fear, shyness, embarrassment or doubt was gone. But they both eventually realized how long they had been standing there and how awkward it would be if one of the others were to come. Reluctantly the two released themselves from each other. They smiled at each other apologetically, but their smiles promised each other all of that again soon…and much more… "I'll be back soon," she promised with a smile.

Inuysha returned her smile. "Try not to take too long or I'll come after you again," he threatened jokingly. Kagome giggled, gave her love a wink, then turned and jumped down into the well.

[500 years latter

Kagome emerged from the well, she now stood inside a large shed built around the bone-eater's well. She walked forward to the wooden door and pushed it open. The red rays of sunset shone in her face. She smiled at the sky scrappers outlining the sunrays. It would be wonderful to be with her family and friends again. Not to mention all the comforts of the modern era. "So good to be home," she sighed. She walked through courtyard of her family's temple, and approached the back door of her house. She slid the door open, stepped in and removed her shoes.

"Hey Sis," a boy's voice greeted her. She turned to see her younger brother sitting on the floor holding their obese cat Buyo in his arms.

"Hi Sota," Kagome greeted her younger sibling. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready for her date," replied Sota.

"Great, oh and did you pick up my notes at school, I have a lot of studying to…wait a minute," Kagome paused as she re-analyzed what was said to her a moment ago. "Mom has a DATE?" she asked (completely dumbstruck).

"Oh yeah," answered Sota. "She met this new guy last week. She ran into him on her way back from shopping, and they hit it off right away," he explained. "He's really cool, kind of like Inuyasha, only a little different. He's bold, and brave, and not afraid to speak his mind. And he's really romantic to; he's always sweet talking Mom. They play classical music and dance to it and go out for walks at night. He's really great."

Kagome was unsure of what to think about this. She was glad to here her mother was seeing new people, but she had a strange feeling about this. But she quickly shook that feeling off, she just wasn't prepared for the idea of her mom dating again, but apparently this guy treated her right and Sota seemed to like him a lot. She became very anxious to meet him and make her own judgment. "Well I'm glad to her, that Sota," she said with a hopeful smile. "So when will he be here, I'd love to meet him," she said.

"Not you to, Kagome," her grandfather's voice moaned as a slid door to one of the side rooms just behind where Sota was sitting slid open. Her grandfather emerged carrying a large dusty box. The expression on his face was that of heartbreak and betrayal, a large white bandage was stuck to his forehead. "First my daughter then my grandson now my granddaughter," the old man wailed as a tears rolled down his eyes. "Filthy Ga-jing, he will regret the day he stepped foot on Japan's sacred soil," he said as his face turned instantly from sorrow to rage and hatred, his tears turned instantly to steam.

"Ga-jing?" Kagome repeated. "A foreigner?"

"No, much worse than a foreigner," her grandfather began. "An AMERICAN!" her grandfather spat with disgust. "What has our glorious nation come to," the old man continued to rave as he turned and walked down the hallway. "My own daughter degrades herself to the point of giving herself to an American," he paused to open another door further down the hallway and stepped inside. "And a cripple no less," he growled and slammed the door shut.

Kagome was surprised by this; she did not think her mom would be dating a foreigner. She did not particularly mind it, but did not expect it. She was also somewhat surprised at her Grandfather's reaction to it. Her grandfather had always been very traditional, but she never suspected him to take something like this that personally. "Oh never mind him," Sota smiled. "You know how he is. When mom first brought him home last week and told us they were dating Grandpa totally freaked out. He ran upstairs pulled out his samurai sword, came charging down to the kitchen screaming and attacked him," Sota explained.

"Was he hurt?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Mom's boyfriend no, but that's how Grandpa got that bandage," Sota smiled and pointed to his own forehead.

"He hit him?" Kagome shrieked. Even with Grandpa acting like a lunatic, hitting an old man was just low.

"Oh no Sis," Sota clarified. "When Grandpa charged him he stood his ground and extended his arm catching Grandpa's head in his opened hand," he explained. "Grandpa may have looked scary, but he's no spring chicken anymore. He ran and swung his sword with all his might, but he couldn't resist his strength and his arms and the sword were too short to reach him. Eventually his strength gave out and he fell flat on his face, that's way the bandage. Grandpa did nothing but complain the rest of the night, even while Mom and her boyfriend were patching up his bruised forehead, he just kept yelling at him and Mom and threatening him. So eventually he got fed up with it and stood up and told him to shut his pie hole," Sota stood up as he began to impersonate their mother's boyfriend. "He said 'You're just a washed out old man who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag!'" he said with a heroic voice and pointed to an invisible adversary. "That's what he said, I could hardly believe it. Grandpa kept his mouth shut for the rest of the night."

"Wow, he really sounds like a character," Kagome said with an awkward smile. This man was beginning to sound familiar. "So when will I get to meet him?" she asked.

"Well," began Sota. "He usually gets here around six and its five fifty now," he said with a quick glance at his wrist watch. "So he should be here anytime."

"Well this should be interesting," Kagome thought out loud. "So tell me more, what does he do?" she asked.

"Well, he said was a salesman of some kind," said Sota. "He works at some store that use to be in the United States but just recently went international. I'm not sure what it was called though…Smart Shop or something like that. Anyway, he only just got here last week so he practically lives at the store."

"Wow, and they say the Japanese people are workaholics," Kagome remarked with a giggle. "Well at least we know he has a steady job." Then suddenly Kagome froze it was something her grandfather had said a moment ago when he slammed the door. "Wait a minute, did grandpa say he was crippled a moment ago?" she asked unsure of her own memory.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention," Sota began. "He's missing his right hand. He said he had it amputated a long time ago. It wasn't too obvious but we could all tell that he didn't really want to talk about it so we just left it at that. It was probably an accident or something," he finished.

"Uh…I see," Kagome smiled and giggled. She turned away from her brother and immediately began to shiver and sweat at the same time, her cute smile turned to a horrified grimace. 'Could it be him?' she thought in terror. There were too many similarities for this to possibly be a coincidence. And they had no idea where or when the vortex he jumped into could have lead. Could it be him? "No, it couldn't be," Kagome thought out loud forcing herself to stop shivering and sweating. 'The vortex could have taken him anywhere in the universe. What are the chances of that?' she smiled with relief and gave a deep sigh.

"Did you say something Sis?" asked her younger sibling from behind her.

Kagome snapped back into reality. "Oh…It's nothing," she said with a blinding smile and a cute giggle. Sota did not look convinced but he did not press the matter. Kagome received an immense shock when a familiar figure emerged down the hall. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was approaching her. She wore a tight black sleeveless dress that came up just above the knee. Her short hair was combed back beautifully, her lips were blood red with lipstick and her face was powdered with just the right amount of make-up. A faint squeak was all Kagome could manage, "Mom?"

"My Kagome, your back!" her mother gave her the most charming smile she had ever seen and took her into a warm embrace. Kagome forced herself out of her subsequent trance and returned her mother's hug.

"Wow Mom," she began, her voice trembling in her body's stead. "I've never seen you all dressed up like this before. I mean…not that I'm complaining."

Her mother released her from the embrace but maintained the smile. "Oh did your brother not tell you, I'm seeing someone tonight," she announced.

"Yes Mom, Sota told me all about him," Kagome answered with a smile not quite has charming. "He also told me grandpa wasn't exactly thrilled about it."

Her mother giggled. "Oh never mind him, the old dear will warm up to him soon enough," her mother assured, as ever the optimist. "I'm so glad you're finally back. Just wait until you meet him, you'll find he's quite the charmer. He has the face of a prince charming but the build and the personality of a knight in shining armor."

"Well…he sounds dreamy," Kagome smiled. 'And familiar,' she thought; the terror creeping back in. Her train of thought was soon derailed by the faint honking of a car horn.

"Oh that's him, he must have parked down on the street but he'll be up shortly," her mother cheered. "Quickly Kagome, how do I look?" she asked her daughter; as a high school student would ask her mother before going to the prom.

Kagome was flabbergasted at her mother's behavior but held back her surprise. "You look wonderful mom. Like an empress," she stated knowing what high school girls liked to hear.

"Oh thank you Kagome," her mother returned with a squeak of joy. "Now come quickly!" she took her daughter by the wrist and led her out the front door and towards the arch over looking the steps down the sidewalk. Kagome was feeling a little nervous but refused to allow any further thought of the frightening idea she had earlier. What were the chances of that? The setting sun was aligned perfectly between the two pillars of the arch and soon the sunrays were impaired by the figure of a well built muscular man. Even squinting Kagome could not make out the man's face. Kagome's mother released her daughter's wrist. Her mother's eyes glistened with love and even though she could not see the man's face Kagome knew that the two were fixated on each other. Especially as she glided forward into his arms, the pair of them gleaming in the sunset. Kagome wished Inuyasha were there so they could follow suit. "My darling Ashley," Kagome's fantasy vanished and a cold sweat drenched her.

"I'm all yours honey," a familiar masculine voice replied. Kagome's blood veins and arteries froze stiff.

"I'm would like you to finally meet my daughter," her mother announced. "You really need to tell her that amazing story you told me and Sota, the one about how you could have been a King!" Kagome's skin turned to ice.

"Well, if you remember it's kind of a long story so what do you say we just skip the end," he replied with a menacing giggle. A passing cloud passed in front of the sun diming the light to allow Kagome to see that her nightmare had come true. Her mother was being held in the arms of a tall dark haired man, a man who had helped to save her only a week ago.

Ash swung her mother low to the ground on his arm. "Hail to the King Baby," he said in a heroic yet seductive tone. And leaned downward kissing Kagome's mother passionately. Kagome now an ice statue could only stare with eyes wide with horror, even when her mother and Ash had had their fill of each other. The two lovers eventually broke away and stood up. "So anyway where's this daughter of yours," asked Ash with a smile. "Is she pretty or dose she look like Sota…" Ash's voice trailed off as he noticed the terror frozen statue standing only ten yards away from his lover and himself. He immediately recognized the high school beauty that stood before him and his face quickly twisted into terror the likes of which it had not in over twenty years.

Two horrified screams of shook the very ground all across the Japanese islands, one male one female.


	13. alternate ending 3

Author's notes: Hello everyone thank you all for coming back for this one last alternate ending to Evil Dead Way of the Boomstick. This alternate ending is special because this alternate ending will be the basis for another sequel to way of the boomstick. One in which my current sequel will not have occured, there will be certain aspects in this sequel that would not be possible if I followed the Trench coat brigade storyline (And people don't worry I'll be getting back to the attack of the trenchcoat brigade story soon). Anyway I hope you all enjoy this alternate ending and stay tuned for the next thrilling sequel. "The Confederacy of Aces" As to why it is to be called that, well you'll know soon enough and in what section of you will be able to find it in; just read this alternate ending and I'm sure you'll figure it out. Enjoy and please review.

(Picking up right after Ash jumped through the Vortex)

Ash was still amazed with himself as he coasted down the road through the Pokanows Mountains. He had managed to fight his way through a Demonicley Possessed town, Battle through the towns past and future before conquering an evil oriental empire of the past (with the help of his latest comrades of course), and never lost his wallet. As his luck would grant him the vortex had dropped him in a small town in New Jersey, only a few miles from the Pennsyilvania border. With help from his little friend, American Express Card, he was able to buy a his old car back. A local garage in the town just happened to have a yellow Delta 83 on sale. It only cost Ash five hundred dollars, they were practically giving it away. And after his blast from the past, a ride in the old Delta was just what he needed. It was late in the afternoon now as he coasted steadilly down the all but deserted roads through the mountains. Ash picked up the opened road map on the seat beside him, he then read the nearest highway sign and quickly checked it on the map. He was now about a quarter of the way through Pennsyilvania. Ash flipped the map over to see a minimap of the United States, he scanned the minimap until his eyes found the state of Michigan, he then glanced across it to Pensyilvania. "Great!" Ash sighed. "Only four and three fourth states to go!" he growled. He was anxious to get back to Dearborn, he may have beaten the deadites in the future Dearborn, but he clearly wasn't that far into the future. The demons could be still be in control or even advancing on the rest of Michigan. At least he knew who would be leading them, and how to kill her. Ash cursed himself for not buying a news paper back at the town, he only hopped the state police and national guard could hold the deadites off unitl he got there.

He continued down the road for another hour in relative peace and quiet, when a strange gasping noise from the under the hood broke the silence. Ash could feel the car shaking and studdering, this of course was all too familiar in his memory of an identical car. "No!" Ash gasped with terrible recognition. "No, don't do this to me," he begged. The engine chocked and died, openly defying it's owner. "Not again!" Ash bellowed as the car lost speed and came to a stop. Ash pounded the dash board with his fist. It was no good, the car was already dead. "Why the hell did I by this damn thing again?" Ash asked himself. The only answer that came to him was the generously low price he had paid for the vehicle. "Oh," he sighed with realization. "Well that explains alot," he grumbled and kicked the inside of the Delta one last time. "Five hundred dollars for a car thats never been used," Ash bellowed and silently cursed himself. He opened the door and emerged from the car, slamming the door behind him. He took a deep breath scanned his area.

The road was deserted and surrounded by mountain forest. which naturally made him uncomfortable. Then he noticed sighn only twenty yards ahead of the car. The sighn indicated that there was a town less than a mile ahead. A lucky break, Ash looked to the sky and saw that it would be evening soon. He figured he'd spend the night in a motel and get someone at the local garage or an automechanic to help him out in the morning. He looked beyond the sighn and could see a thick fog bank down the road. A forest alone was enough to shake Ash's nerves at this point but a forest with a thick fog bank wrapped around it was simply a liability. Ash flipped out the keys to the trunk; where he had stored his trusty boomstick and chainsaw. Then he looked back at the sigh. It was probably just a quiet little town, with nice people living normal lives, the kind of life he wished to God he could have had. He pocketed the Keys and shook his head. "The problem is in Dearborn Ash," he assured himself. "It's only a forest, fog is natural," he went on as he began walking down the road. "Besides, the last thing I need right now is trouble with the locals," he finished as he passed the street sighn. The sighn read, "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL."


End file.
